Rosario Diaries
by XxLillieFlowerxX
Summary: Moka is killed by the members of Fairy Tale and is resurrected as an arrancar, who is now working for Aizen. When she is sent to the World of The Living to retrieve Orihime Inoue, she finds things that are unexpected. Her and Ichigo meet and they become friends, who are completely unaware of what they are. Will she remain loyal to her race, or will she side with Ichigo and friends?
1. Lord Aizen's Favorite Servant

**Rosario Diaries: Blood And Sweets - Chapter 1**

* * *

A girl around the age of 15, or 16 sat in front of man, probably around his mid-thirties. She bowed to him, like she was suppose to. Anything he'd asked her to do, no matter what it is, she'll do it right away, without much of a complaint. It was just like always, he was her lord, she was his member of the army. His favorite member of the army, that is. She bowed her head to him, her pink locks falling loosely over her shoulders. Her lord gave a smile. "Well done, Moka." The lord spoke. "You have done very well, this time. I must say is that I'm very glad to have accepted you as a member of our clan." Moka could only blush, but tried to hold her pose. Aizen smiled, of course seeing that under her hair. "Still shy around us, I see. Very well, you may leave."

Moka gave one last bow, before leaving the room.

* * *

Moka walked through the halls of Las Noches, exploring the palace. Her eyes were roaming over the place, until she spotted a certain turqiouse arrancar. She only smiled gently, knowing exactly who it was. She trudged over, with arms behind her back. "Hi, Grimmjow." she chirped, happily.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. What do you want? I'm not in the mood." he scowled.

Moka could only let out a sigh. "You're always not in the mood, Grimmjow. Everyday, when I try to communicate with you, you always have a bad temper."

Grimmjow gave a harsh sigh. "Maybe because a certain someone always think they can beat the shit out of me, all the time." Moka pointed questionly to herself, checking if he was motioning to her. "No, I'm not talking about you, you idiot!"

"Then who is it?" Grimmjow looked away with harsh scowl on his face. That's how she exactly knows that something happened between him and someone else. Moka let out a sigh. She knew exactly what happened. "Did you get into fight with Ulquiorra, again?" When he didn't answer, she let out another sigh. "When are you two going to learn to get along?"

Grimmjow turned his attention towards Moka. "You know what? That's a good question. I don't know when, and I certainly hope it doesn't happen anytime soon. I wouldn't be caught dead, being friends with likes of him." Moka was about to reply, but Grimmjow beat her to it. "And what makes you so sure, that he and I would be friends someday? That's only something that humans do, not me. That's only for the weak."

Moka looked at him, sympathy washing over her green. "Grimmjow..." she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "...having friends, does not make you weak. You may think that, but others like me, don't. If you would have just opened up your heart for once and trust people, you would understand why you and I became friends."

Grimmjow looked away, knowing she was right about what she told him. Sure, Moka might be his only friend, but that was enough for him. He didn't need more friends, he just needed one. It was like they understood each other, because neither of them never had friends. Real ones, at that. Moka was shunned by humans, when she was young, while Grimmjow was just a lone panther-like Adjuchas, with no one else around him. Well, the two of them were a little the different. "Whatever, but that's the difference between you and me. Nothing else." With that said, he walked away, not even glancing back at her.

"I don't know how you do it, sometimes." said a foxed voice. Moka whipped around to see no other, then Gin Ichimaru himself. Moka eyes sparkled with glee and instantly pulled him into a hug. Gin could only chuckle in response. "It's nice to see you, too. So how've you been lately, Kiddo?" he greeted, ruffling her hair.

Moka's smile could only fade in response. "I've been okay. I guess..." she mummured, with a depressed look.

"Did something happened with Grimmjow, again?" Gin asked, concern feeling his voice.

"No, no. It's just that he's been in another with Ulquiorra and I fear that..." she trailed, not being able to find the answer.

Gin could only sigh. "Don't worry about him, Moka. Grimmjow is just being himself. He may be impulsive and laid back, but deep down he might have a little soft spot to him."

Moka could only stare at him, one eyebrow raised. "What soft spot?"

Gin could only sweatdropped, with a sigh of defeat. "Okay, maybe I'm wrong. Anyway, Lord Aizen wishes to see you."

Moka looked at him, not sure of what it might be this time. Deciding not to ask, she gave a nod. "I understand, thank you."

* * *

"I assume you know, why I wished to see you." Aizen insisted.

Moka could only shake her head. "No, sir. Not really."

"I see, then." Aizen turned to look at the girl, with a sinister smile. "I need you to do something for me." Moka gave a nod. If it was anything that he wanted, she'll get it for him. "Are you well aware of the soul reapers, that are probably waiting for us to strike?"

"Yes."

Aizen gave a nod. "I'll need you to head to the World of The Living and retrieve someone." Moka stared up at him, about to ask who he wanted her to retrieve. "Before you ask, her name is Orihime Inoue. She is just a mortal girl, that lives in the human world. I need you to try to retrieve her, without bringing suspicion to yourself. Eliminate anyone who interferes with our plan, if needed to."

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

* * *

_Short chapter, I know. But this is my first fic that I wrote. If you're going to judge me on why killed Moka(Omote) and made her an arrancar, then don't bother reading this fic. I don't care what you think, just as long as I get to write my first fic. So I made Moka make friends with Grimmjow and Gin Ichimaru, SO SUE ME!_


	2. First Day Of School

**Rosario Diaries: Blood And Sweets - Chapter 2**

* * *

Moka roamed and walked around her house, that she was going to stay in for a while. The house was fairly nice and big, but it wasn't that much of a fancy house. Fancy, or not, this was the only way to avoid suspicion. Reaching up on her tippy toes, she placed a frame of a random flower on her wall. Letting out a sigh of exhaustion, Moka wiped her forhead with a cloth. "Well, at least everything is finished." She had spent a few minutes, or, tyding up the place. When she first caught sight of the house, she was completely disturbed by the sights of it. It sort of looked like something, a homeless person would take living in. "Now, that's taken care of," she glanced towards her bedroom window. The sky that was once a light blue, was now dark. "looks like I better head off to bed. I have a long day that awaits." With a brief stretch, she changed into her pajamas and dived off towards dreamland.

* * *

Moka wondered her way up to the school called "Karakura High", wearing Karakura's uniform. Moka held her stomach, trying to avoid butterflies that flew around. Who could blame her for being nervous? She was going to a school full of nothing but humans, so it would probably be hard for her to make any friends here...wait. "Why am I worrying about making friends, when I am on a mission?" she asked, kicking herself. "You're here on a mission, not to make friends." she informed to herself. Deep down, she truly did want to make friends...but at the sametime, she didn't want to upset her lord by doing those silly things. "On the other hand, it would seem nice to make a few friends." Moka examined the school, that was in front of her. "It doesn't look like a bad school, though."

* * *

Moka knocked nervously on the door of Miss Ochi's classroom. The door swung opened to reveal the teacher. "Ah, I take it that you were sent to my class?" Moka gave a nod. The teacher just gave a big smile. "Well, don't just stand there. Come in." Moka nervously gave a nod as Miss Ochi led her in a classroom that was noisey. People chatting away in their pointless conversations, throwing paper air planes, or anything of the sort. The arrancar girl was beginning to think that her, now new found classmates could careless about her, right now. To begin with, they didn't even notice her the moment she walked in. "Okay, settle down everyone." as the class begun to quiet it down, almost immediately the class looked at her and whispered things like "she's cute". The teacher cleared her voice "Everyone, I would like to introduce our new student Moka Akashiya. Akashiya-san, would you tell us a little about yourself?" Miss Ochi questioned.

'Okay, Moka. Just one big smile and that's all.' Following her ideas, she put on a smile. "Hi! My name is Moka Akashiya and I came from Kyoto. Pleased to meet you." she greeted the class, flashing a lovely smile. Nearly about half of the guys' heart nearly melted, brainwashed by her smile. Moka turned to the teacher. "Where do I sit, Ochi-san?"

The teacher pointed to an empty desk next to another empty desk. " You may sit there." Moka nodded and began walking to the desk , as she was walking, she heard some whistles and comments about her and blushed a little.

'These people don't know any manners at all.'

Once being seated, Moka listened to the lesson for 5 minutes, before deciding to drown in her own thoughts. 'Is this a really good idea...for Lord Aizen to send me to the human world to bring back a girl?' Completely oblivious to what's going on in front of her, Moka's eyes traveled towards the window. "If that's so, then why is he so desperate for this girl?' Her thoughts were cut short, when the bell made noise to her ears. As quickly as she could Moka gathered her stuff and scurried out of the door, before anyone could stop her and shower her with questions that she couldn't answer. Moka walked quickly as she could carry her feet, thinking that she might make it to a hiding place. But unfortunately...she was dead wrong. While doing so, she felt a strong body connect with hers, sending her to the ground. Moka sat up to adjust to what just happened. "Damn it! Watch where you're going, you moron!" growled a masculine voice.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to!" she glanced up in front of her, to see a hand held out to her face. Her eyes followed from the hand, up to the arm and finally the face. The person had a scowl, with bright, orange hair that greatly stood out, leaving out the rest. Moka was immobilized when the tall orange head boy stood in front of her. He had a deep scary scowl on his face, and look as if he was practically growling at her. From what she could tell, he looked like he was angry and ready to eat her. Fearing for what might happen next, she jumped to her feet and scurried away from him.

* * *

Breathing in and out deeply, Moka slid against the tree. 'What was that back there? Why did I run away from someone, let alone a human? Why am I scared of one, for that matter?' she thought. 'Moka, you're an arrancar, not a human.' she chided gently to herself. Wanting to take her mind off things, she shuffled through her bag and pulled out a medium-small sized book. Opening it, she pulled out a pen and began writing, letting her thoughts flow as she wrote. She was silently writing in peace, when a shadow fell over her body. "Hi, Akashiya-san!" greeted the girl.

"Oh, hi. Who might you be?" Moka asked sweetly.

"My name is Orihime Inoue, but you may call me Hime, instead."

Moka's eyes widen at what the girl told her. If this was Orihime Inoue, then... "You're name is Orihime Inoue?" Moka suddenly asked, without thinking.

Orihime only smiled. "Why of course. Why do you ask?"

Thinking fast, Moka laughed nervously. "Oh, no certain reason." she replied, nervously scratching the back of her head. 'Is this really the girl, that Lord Aizen wants me to retrieve? She's seems...really nice.'

"Akashiya-san, do you want to join me and my friends for lunch? I thought it would be nice to invite you along, since you looked pretty lonely."

Feeling wanted, Moka gave a light-hearted smile. "That would be no trouble, at all." Squelling in delight, Orihime grabbed a hold of Moka's hand and pulled her along to meet her friends.

* * *

Moka was sat next Orihime, shuffling through her bag for her lunch. Orihime was pronouncing something she called spinach, bean paste and pepper keash, which Tatsuki and Machiru became wary of. However, Moka didn't really find it weird. Machiru was going on and on about how much she wants to be like Orihime, or even Moka and wishing she had big boobs like Orihime.

Finally able to find her lunch, she carefully unwrapped it, revealing a pink bento box. The minute she opened it, the girls let out a gasp, except for Tatsuki and Ryo. Worried that something might be wrong, Moka looked at them confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Aww! How cute!" gushed Machiru, ignoring Moka.

"Yeah, they're so adorable!" Orihime squeled, eyes gleaming with shiney sparkles. In her bento box, sat three adorable sailors made out of rice balls. Two were fairly big, while the third one was tiney, sitting on a biscuit. Tomatoes were cut and made into little flowers, while lettuce, carrots, brocoli, and other vedgies sat around the three sailors.

"Oh, you mean this?" Moka reffered, slighlty holding it up for others to see. "It's only something I make every morning for lunch, before I leave. It's nothing special."

"Nothing special?" Mahana repeated. "Are you nuts? It's adorable!"

"Ooh, can I have the tiny sailor, Moka? Please?" Orihime asked pleadingly, clasping her hands together.

Moka could only let out a giggle. "Of course, Orihime." she oblidged, handing Orihime the little sailor.

"Um...Moka? If Orihime can have one...then can I have one, too?" Machiru timidly asked.

"And me too?" added Mahana.

"Don't forget me!" Chizuru interjected.

"Hey, wait a minute! I asked first!" Mahana complained.

"Oh yeah?" Chizuru mocked.

"Yeah!" Mahana shot back.

"Wanna bet?" Chizuru challenged, getting in Mahana's face.

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Mahana, doing the same.

"Hey!" shouted Tatsuki, silencing the two girls. "It's her food, so it's her choice on whether, or not she wants to give them to either of you. So sit down, shut up, and don't ask for her food. She has to have something to eat, you know." Tatsuki scolded as if she was talking to two little kids.

The girls pouted and did as they were told. "Yes, ma'am." replied the two of them, fearing that the two of them might make Tatsuki, even more angry.

Moka could only let out a chuckle. 'I like this. It feels really great to have friends like this. But the sad part about it...is that it'll only last for a short while.'

* * *

_Short chapter again. I know, I need to write my chapters longer, bit I'll try working on that. I wanted to thank the two of my reviewers for their understanding. And about the Romeo and Juliet vibe; you're right, I do have that, but it's nothing like it. And about Orihime and Moka, having a catfight over Ichigo...I don't think that'll happen anytime soon, if I change my mind at least. I know I need to check over how my grammar works, I know. If you want to see what Moka's bento box looks like, look on my profile, it should have it._


	3. Love At First Sight?

**Rosario Diaries: Blood And Sweets -Chapter 3**

* * *

The school bell finally made noise to the exhausted teenagers' ears, who were eargerly waiting to escape their own boredom. Moka silently made her walk to where her house sat. "Moka-chan!" exclaimed a cheery voice. Moka whipped around to see Orihime jogging up to her. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure, Hime-chan! I don't mind." The two of them began their walk to their respective homes. The two of them were happily talking away in their conversation, talking about one of Orihime's friends, what happened at school, and such. It was like the two shared something in common. Well, technically. Moka listened to what Orihime was telling her about wanting to go to a bakery. "A bakery?" Moka questioned.

"Yeah. It's a place full of yummy desserts and many other things." Orihime explained to the girl. Before Moka could ask what it's like to be in a bakery, Orihime beat her to it. "I could take you there to see it sometime, if you like."

Moka gave a smile. "Sure. That would be nice." Before she died, Moka, just like Orihime, always wanted to know what it was like to be in a bakery shop. She may have seen people walk into them, but never have gotten the privilege to do so herself. The only place she was only able to go to, was school and such. She remembered how much she use to hate her life, before transferring to Yokai Academy.

While the two of them were having a conversation, the two of them finally came to a stop near Orihime's place. "Well, this is my stop." Marching up the stairs to her apartment, Orihime waved at Moka. "Goodbye, Moka-chan! See you at school tomorrow."

"You too!" waved Moka, walking away. 'I have the feeling that tomorrow is going to be great for me.'

* * *

Unfortunately for her, she didn't expect for this to happen. Forgetting to set her alarm clock last night, Moka had accidently slept in. She was now quickly showering up, brushing her hair, and making her lunch before finally throwing on her school uniform. She quickly rushed out of the door. She abruptly stopped, getting the sudden feeling that she was forgetting something. "Darn it!" she cursed. She quickly rushed back inside and came out with a small box in hand. Having everything that she needed, she wasted no time and sprinted off towards school.

To be completely honest, this was obviously not her day.

* * *

Moka's eyes darted through the classroom to see that class has already started and she was beyond late. She reculantly knocked on the door gently, not wanting to rudely interrupt the class. The door swung opened to reveal a bewildered and amused teacher. "I hope you have an good excuse for being late, Akashiya-san."

"Yes, I do. I'm so sorry, Ochi-san." she apologized, scratching the back of her head. "Well, I had a little family problems, this morning."

"Go on."

"My little brother came down with the flu, this morning and my parents were out of town, so I had to look for a babysitter to watch over him. I couldn't just leave him there alone." she fibbed.

"Hmm..." wondered the teacher, her index finger and tumb tucked on her chin. "That sounds like a good excuse, though." the teacher let out a sigh. "I guess I'll let it slide, this time, since it's your second day." Moka could only let out a sigh of relief. "Just don't let it happen again." Mrs. Ochi stepped aside, letting the pinkette walk through the classroom. Moka scanned through the row of desks and smiled when she was able to find her assigned seat. However, her smile faded, when she saw someone sitting next to her empty, assigned seat. The person had orange, spikey hair and chocolate eyes. It was the same guy, she ran into! He was staring at her with surprise and something else, she could not describe. Deciding to ignore his gaze, she made her way to her seat and sat down, trying her hardest not to look back at him. As the lesson continued on, Moka was utterly bored that she started making doodles on her paper. Accidently dropping her pencil, she leaned over to pick it up, but stopped when another hand picked it up. Moka glanced up to find the orange-haired guy, holding it out to her. She became reculant for a second, before giving a kind smile and taking it in her hands. "Thank you."

He gave a smile back...well at least he tried to. "No problem." The two of them turned away from each other, before the teacher could spot them. The bell finally rung for class to end and Moka began to gather her things, and walk out of the class, only to be stopped by the orannge-haired guy. "Uh...hey, wait up." Just as he applied, she stopped and gave him a minute to speak. "Mind if I talk to you, for a sec?"

Moka was taken aback, but only smiled. "Sure, I don't mind." The two of them started to walk through the halls of the school. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I...just...wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was just tired and frustrated with everything, that's been going on with my family. That's all." he said, scratching the back of his head, nervously. 'Why the hell am I so nervous around her?'

Moka could only blush. 'Wait a minute...why am I blushing?' she visibly asked to herself. "Oh, don't worry about it. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The guy could only shrug his shoulders. "It's nothing to feel sorry over. It's no big deal." There was a moment of silence as they walked, until he decided to speak up. "Ichigo Kurosaki, by the way." he introduced, offering out his hand.

"Moka Akashiya." she introduced back, gladly accepting his hand. "So what is it like being here in this school of yours?"

"Well-"

"IIIIICCCHIIIIIIGO!" screamed a voice, rudely interrupting the pair. Knowing what was about to come, Ichigo quickly stepped out of the way, making the person who screamed fall flat on his face.

Ichigo let out a sigh. "Great. Just what I needed, another headache." he groaned, taking a stepped towards the person. "What do you want, Keigo? I am really not in the mood for you, right now."

The guy named Keigo quickly recovered and shot up on his two feet. "None of your business!" Keigo yelled towards him, before turning his attention to Moka with a big smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Moka. My name is Keigo Asano and I thought it would only be polite to introduce myself. If you need anything, and I do mean anything, please don't be afraid to ask."

"Bullshit." Ichigo coughed as he cleared his throat, Moka giggled as Keigo groaned.

"It nice to meet you, Asano-kun." Moka greeted, taking a bow.

Keigo jumped with delight and took her hands in his, at how well she accepted him, without any sort of problem. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, my fair maiden." The minute he said that, he felt a foot connect with his face, giving him a nose bleed.

Ichigo stood with his foot stubbed in his face. "Just give it a rest, will ya!" yelled Ichigo, removing his foot from Keigo's face as he collasped.

Moka let out laugh. "Well, I better get going. My friends are probably waiting for me." She turned towards both Keigo and Ichigo. "It was nice meeting you both." she commented, before leaving to join her friends for lunch.

Ichigo watched her leave, never taking his eyes off her. 'Wait. Why can't I stop staring at her?' he asked himself. That's actually a good question he'd just had to ask to himself, right now. Ever since she walked in the classroom today, he just suddenly found himself staring at her. His thoughts were shoved away, when he heard Keigo say. "Dude, she is hot! I would definitley would go for a girl, like her."

"Leave her alone, Keigo." Ichigo replied, walking away.

"What! Leave her alone? Are you crazy?" Keigo shreiked, following Ichigo. "Wait, are you interested in her? I mean, if you have your eyes on her already, I think I could lay off on the "Asano charm"."

Ichigo could only shake his head at Keigo's idiocy. He never showed any kind of interest towards any female, he crossed paths with. Sure, that he might have female friends, but that was it. To him, they were just friends of his. He, himself had to admit that Moka was indeed an attractive young girl, but he wasn't interested in her. And even if he was, it would never work out. "I'm not interested in her; I just think you're wasting your time, drooling over her. She's probably has a boyfriend, or something." Ichigo replied

"Sure dude, whatever you say. I'll back off and when you decide to stop acting gay, and start talking to some girls, I'll be here to guide you." Keigo laughed.

"You know, I kind of find it hard to believe that you're normal, sometimes." Ichigo muttered.

* * *

Moka and Orihime, Tatsuki, and the other girls were eating their lunch, while they talked about pointless stuff. At usual, Chizuru was trying to molest Orihime and even Moka, but Tatsuki always ended up punching the air out of the girl. Orihime as always was eating one of her unusual made-up food. Moka silenty unwrapped her lunch, only to have a few gasps once again. "Let me guess; one of you wants to eat my food, right?" Moka suggested with a warm smile.

"Well..." One of the girls started, but when they suddenly saw a glare come from Tatsuki, they knew that they shouldn't ask for her food. "Nevermind..." sighed the timid girl.

Moka looked over to see Orihime eating her strange lunch. "Hime-chan, what is that you're eating?"

"Oh." Orihime slightly pushed out her lunch, so that Moka could see. "This is just something, I made for lunch. It's ramen noodles with wasabi, red bean paste and gummy worms!"

Moka could only stare in awe. "Really? Can I try?" Orihime nodded and handed Moka her chopsticks. Before she could dig in, Tatsuki stopped Moka's hand.

"Orihime, let's not _kill_ Moka, ok?" Tatsuki suggested. Orihime put on a pouty look.

"Aww, it isn't that bad!" she then looked at Moka. "You will try it, right?" she asked. Moka gave a nod. Before Tatsuki, or anyone could stop her, Moka had already dug the chopsticks in and put them in her mouth. They all waited to see what she would say. Moka silently took the chopsticks out of her mouth and let out a gasp, making the others tense up, except Orihime.

"H-Hime-chan...I...I..." she stuttered, not able to find the words she was looking for. At first the girls thought that Moka hated Orihime's food, but they were seriously mistaking, when they saw a big smile, following by a blush make their way across Moka's face. "Hime-chan, I love it!" Moka exclaimed, pulling Orihime in a hug.

The others, except Orihime and Moka, were all shocked. Ever since Orihime started make her unusual lunches, one of her friends were glad that she asked none of them to try some of her lunch. But now that Orihime asked Moka to try her lunch, everything that used to happened...happened the complete opposite way. Moka liked it. Moka actually liked Orihime's lunch! Tatsuki could only let out a sigh. "Oh great, she created another 'Orihime'." Tatsuki groaned, thought happy that Orihime finally found someone, that actually had the guts to stomach down her food and like it.

* * *

**At the Kurosaki Clinic**

Ichigo was sitting at his desk, trying to concentrate on his homework. For some odd reason, he couldn't get the bubblegum-haired girl out of his head. It wasn't unusual for a guy, his age to have those types of thoughts, but all these thoughts of Moka were starting to get to him. He just met her today, so why was he thinking about her? After the today of her arrival, he found himself being drawn to her, he could only imagine what the rest of the year was going to be like.

* * *

**Moka's House**

Moka sat on her bed, writing in her diary about what happened today, trying to avoid unnecessary thoughts fade their way into her head. Not wanting to bear anymore, she shut her diary close, putting a hand to her head. 'What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about him, all of sudden?' Moka's hand flew to her heart. 'My heart...it's pounding...really fast.' Moka's hand tightened around her heart. 'But what does this exactly mean? Do I like him?'

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Listen how about me, you and a movie tomorrow?" said a guy, who was harassing the pinkette. She was trying to move past the guy, but he was being very stubborn and persistent.

"I'm sorry to say this to you, but I need to get to class and I'm not interested in going to movies with you." Moka replied trying to brush past him, but he placed his hand on the locker to block her path to class.

"You've gotta be joking? I know your new around here, so let me tell you who I am. If you want to fit in good around here, it would be in your best interest to stick with me. I get girls like you popular within days. Well, it's your loss, I could help you make it in this school."

"Listen, I'm not interested." Moka admonished, trying to restrain herself from losing her cool and beating the guy up on the spot.

The guy was about to protest when a voice was heard from behind. "Hey!" Moka looked over the guy's shoulder to see her savior, Ichigo, standing there with an annoyed look on his face. "She's not interested, so gather your balls and take a hike." Ichigo's voice sounded the hall as he was right behind him now.

The guy turned around and glared at Ichigo, that could probably kill in two seconds or so. "Oh, so this is now your business, Kurosaki?" he asked annoyed.

"Keep bothering her and it will be." Ichigo replied, the guy locked eyes with Ichigo and dropped his hand from the locker, letting Moka past through.

"Whatever, loser. I don't know what she sees in you, anyway." The guy stated as he walked away, Moka smiled at Ichigo

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." she said.

"No problem, some of the guys around here don't know how to control their hormones when there's a pretty girl around..." as Ichigo said that, Moka turned her face away, so he couldn't see that she was blushing. She was used to being complimented on by guys, but with Ichigo it was different. Ichigo just let out a low chuckle. "What's wrong? You're usually used to being complimented by other guys."

"N-No...it's just..." Moka tried to find the answer to fill in the blank that was left spaced. Instead of answering, Moka quickly smiled and changed the subject. "Well...we don't want to be late for class, so let's get moving." Moka ran ahead of Ichigo, who just chuckled at her sillinest and followed after her.

* * *

**Just to let you know, I am not going to force Ichigo and Moka hook up in the next chapter or so. This is technically like Romeo and Juliet, but not that much of it. Ichigo is not the type to look and swoon over a pretty girl like Moka, and I intend to keep it that way. I'm glad some of you understand that this is my first fic. Again, if you don't like what I'm writing, then you can piss off! I won't let puny little flames stop me from writing this story.**


	4. The Girl Next Door

**Rosario Diaries: Blood And Moon -Chapter 4**

* * *

Moka walked down the path to school, humming happily to herself. Four days had finally passed and Moka was happier than usual. It was because she always got the oppertunity to hang out with Orihime, Tatsuki, and the rest of the girls, who all took a great liking to her. Everything around her just seemed to make her happy. Including Ichigo. Moka abuptly stopped in her tracks. 'Kurosaki-kun makes me happy?' she questioned to herself with a blush. 'I have to stop thinking like that. We're just friends, nothing more.' Making it final, she continued on walking. The two of them never really talked much, unless Orihime was with them. To be completely honest, she knew by all means, that Orihime has a thing for him, so not to ruin their friendship, she decided that Ichigo and herself were just going to be friends, that's all.

* * *

Moka was walking down the halls to her classroom when suddenly..."Moka! My darling, I've missed you!" exclaimed Chizuru as she leaped at Moka, attempting to land on her. Suddenly she found herself stuck in mid-air.

"Just give it a rest, Chizuru. You know she's not interested in girls. So, why don't you get a life." Tatsuki said, holding the girl by the back of her collar shirt.

Chizuru growled in response. "Why don't you mind your own business?" Chizuru shot back at Tatsuki.

"I would, if you'd stop trying so hard to molest Orihime, or Moka!" Tatsuki spat back.

Moka just smiled at the scene before her. Chizure was just like Yukari in her mind. Moka's heart sank as she thought about Yukari. 'Why am I thinking about Yukari?' That was actaully a good question. 'Anyway, I'm sure she has forgotten all about me. If so, I'm happy.'

* * *

Like everyday, Moka sat with Orihime and her friends, happily talking away in their pointless conversations. Moka stayed quiet, not even caring what they were talking about. She remembered when her, Tsukune and the rest of the girls that she was friends with, would go somewhere in the academy and eat while chatting away in their conversation. Now...all of that had dissapeared when... "Moka-chan?" interjected a cheery voice. Moka looked up from her lunch to see a concern Orihime, staring at her with worry. "Is there something wrong? You look sad."

Moka could only put on a smile. A false one at that. "I'm okay, Hime-chan. I'm just a little tired, that's all." Truth to be told, she was a little tired. She was forced to stay up all night, because a certain someone thought it'd be wise to sneak over towards her house, without letting anyone know.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Moka silently wrote in her diary, letting silence play their music. She suddenly stopped writing, when she heard a gentle knocking sound come from her window. Wait a second? A knocking sound from her window? Moka eyes widen in realization. 'Oh no...please don't let it be...' She quickly rushed towards the window, pulling open and to her exact horror, it was a certain turquoise arrancar standing on air, right next to her window. "Grimmjow, what are you doing?" Grimmjow was about to answer, but Moka beat him to it. "Nevermind that, we'll talk about it later. Just come inside, before someone sees you." she panic, grabbing a hold of his arm and pulling him in, only to have him land on top of her. Moka blushed a deep scarlet from having him on top of her._

_Grimmjow could only smirk at this. "I guess we can talk this way, if you want." Grimmjow said, with a sly smile._

_"Grimmjow, stop trying to change the subject." She gently pushed him off her, sitting on the bed. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"_

_"I can't come and check on how my friend is doing with her mission?" Grimmjow asked, with a smirk._

_"It's not that. I just want to know what you're doing here." Moka said, looking at him with a serious filled look. "You could get into serious trouble with Lord Aizen, if he finds out that you snuck away, without letting anyone know." There was a low growl come from somewhere. She knew it wasn't from her, so she looked towards Grimmjow, whose face was slightly red in embarrasment. Moka could only smile. "Did you come here, because you were hungry?"_

_"Like hell I did! You know that's now what I came for!" Grimmjow yelled, suddenly a little angry she she'd think that._

_"Then what did you come here for?"_

_"Feed me and I'll tell you." Grimmjow commanded, with a smirk._

_With a long sigh, Moka left the room and came back with a tray, that had different kinds of food, in her hands. What she saw, slightly made her grip on the tray tighten. She had just wasted her sweet time, making this snack for him to eat, only to find that he was sleeping...in her bed! "Grimmjow..." she gently growled out, though with a sweet smile on her face. She took all her time making this food for him, and here he was, sleeping like a baby in her bed. Moka slightly loosend her hold on the tray, before sitting it on her nightstand. "He must be really tired. Who could blame him for being tired, though?"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

'That Grimmjow. Always doing things that could probably get him in trouble.' she thought with a sweatdrop.

During class, Moka was silently writing in her diary, when she saw a note on her desk. She stared at the note for a minute then decided to read it. _"Hi..."_ It said. 'Is he talking to me?' Moka looked at Ichigo, who was a looking at her. Moka wrote her response and folded it, passing it back to Ichigo.

Ichigo opened it to see what she said. _"Hello..."_ Ichigo wrote down a response. He looked to see if the teacher was looking, then passing it to her.

Moka was starting to hear whispers around her and Ichigo as they passed notes left and right. Moka opens it._ "Having a hard time around the school?"_ Moka writes a reply before passing it to Ichigo.

Ichigo opens it. _"Yes..."_ Ichigo smiled at that response. This girl sure was mysterious.

Ichigo passes it back to her. She opens it. _"Why? You seem to know your way around the school eversince the first day you got here."_

Moka passes it back to him._ "That's not why I'm have a hard time."_

Ichigo was slightly confused at what she meant. Ichigo was about to pass it back when the bell rung meaning its time to go home. Moka was about to walk out of the classroom when Ichigo called her name. "Hey, Moka!" she turned to him. "Would you mind if I walk you home, just in case?" He asked, scratching the back of his head nervously. Moka blushed, when he asked to walk her home. 'Did he just offer me a walk home?' She never had a guy offer to walk her home. Sure it was the same Tsukune, but this time, this was in the human world. She noticed the male student were giving Ichigo jealous looks and glares, for asking Moka to walk with her. They wished it was one of them, walking with the pink haired beauty. Moka nodded. "So, when did you move here before you started?" Ichigo asked as the two of them were walking to her house.

Moka looked up at him. "I just moved here last week." she lied, with a smile.

"Still, I bet you're having trouble around the school, huh?" Moka shook her head. "I told you I'd show you around if you want. Do you want me to?"

"Sure, I don't mind..." Moka said, smiling. While the two of them were having a conversation, the two of them finally came to a stop near Moka's house. "Well, this is my stop." Moka turned towards Ichigo. "Thanks for walking me home, Kurosaki-kun."

"No problem. See you at school, tomorrow."

* * *

**At The Kurosaki Clinic**

Ichigo was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, think about Moka. He has asked him this plenty of times; why is he thinking about this girl, so much? He knew that it wasn't because of her looks, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't because of certain perverted reasons. But what exactly is it? Ever since Moka arrived, he had found it hard to concentrate on certain things that he always does. Like doing his homework, sensing for any reaistu, or even putting up with his father, or Kon. And speaking of Kon; he was awfully quiet for some weird reason. Ichigo averted his eyes where Kon sat, looking through the window, with a pair of binoculars in hand, drool dangeling from the side of his mouth. "Hey. What are you looking at, over there, Kon?"

He then got the idea that Kon was up to no good, when he saw the lion tense up and panic. Kon quickly spun around towards Ichigo, a smile playing innocently on his face. "Nothing."

Ichigo gave him a glare, holding out his hand. "Give them to me."

"No!" Kon protested. He quickly hopped out of the way, when Ichigo went to grab him. He quickly hopped off the bed to make a run for it.

"Come back here!"

"Forget it!" he shouted as he went to make a run for it.

"Knock it off!" Ichigo managed to step on Kon's tail as he screamed no. He kicked Kon upwards and caught him. "Give me those!" Ichigo snapped, snatching the binoculars from the lion's plushed hands. Much to Kon's horror, Ichigo looked through the binoculars and through the window. Ichigo blushed ten deep shades of red. Kon was watching some random girl undress! He felt like a complete pervert and to top it all off, it was Moka, whom he was watching strip off her clothes! All he saw was her bare body, but what really relieved him, was that she had on tiny peices of clothes to cover up her breast and her private area. He quickly dropped the binoculars and shut the curtains, when he saw Moka unclasp her bra. He didn't know how long he'd last, if he did watch her take the rest of her clothes off. Ichigo gave Kon an evil glare. "Kon..."

Kon backed away from Ichigo, afraid of the ominous aura, forming around Ichigo. "Uh oh..." squeked Kon, who already know for what was about to come to him.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay? You look sick." Moka asked, with a concerned look on her face as the two of them walked down the hall to their class.

The term "sick" was right. Ichigo had dark circles under his eyes, while a few strands of his hair stood up. He had stayed up a little to long, beating Kon into a pulp making sure that he wouldn't try something sneaky, like trying to peep though his bedroom window at Moka. Not to mention, he tried to restrain himself from watching the pinkette undress, himself. To him, it was a beautiful sight for his eyes...and that was the bad part about it.

"IIIICCCHIIIIIGO!" They heard Keigo's morning greeting all the way down the hall.

At first, Moka thought that he was going to crash into Ichigo, but dismissed that thought. "Keigo. What's up?" Ichigo tiredly greeted, clothes lining him in the process.

Keigo fell to the ground as usual holding his face in his hands. Moka smiled down towards Keigo. "Good morning, Asano-kun." she greeted, before following after Ichigo.

"Good...morning...to you...to...Moka-chan..." Keigo greeted back.

Moka continud following Ichigo to their class. 'Well, at least he's still able to stop Keigo's morning greeting, even when he's tired.' Moka thought, silently giggling to herself.

* * *

**I know it's quite a short chapter, but I'll try to make a longer one. I have writer's block, so I kind of hate myself for having it. If you're thinking that Ichigo has turned into a complete pervert, you're wrong. He's NOTHING like that. If you want a lemon in the story, don't feel alarmed to vote on the poll that I made on my profile. And I know some of you want to know how outer Moka defends herself without the inner Moka. Well, like I said, I have writer's block, so I kind of borrowed of few fighting technique's from the character Juliet Starling from my favorite video game Lollipop Chainsaw. Well, I couldn't think of anything else she could probably do, so there. Hey, I might even have Moka act a little bit like Juliet. Don't forget, look on profile and for poll, to vote on whether, or not I should add a lemon to the story. And about me snapping at some of the readers, I'm sorry. I know I have bad anger problems. It's just that it's been the same with my big sister as you know XxLollipopZangetsuxX (AKA: XxRagChickX). Well she's kind of stressing right now, she has more exams coming up and sometimes she just doesn't have enough time to write them. So she's really sorry that's she's not able to finish them. **


	5. First Accidental Kiss

**Rosario Diaries: Blood And Moon-Chapter 5**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Ichigo was happier than usual. It was because it was the middle of the week and today, he had most of his classes with Moka. And for a bonus, it had been a few days, or so with him not having to deal with Hollows. Not that he was complaining, it was just nice to be a normal teenage boy every now and then. Although, he would still keep his gaurd up for any reiatsu and still watch over Kon, but for the most part, he would have free time on his hands, which gave him more time to try and get to know Moka. During the last few days, they became friends and talked a lot. It seemed almost natural the way they connected.

* * *

As Ichigo was walking into the classs, Moka was sitting next to his empty desk, happily talking to Orihime and Tatsuki. When she got a glimspe of him, she put on a happy smile. "Good moring, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Good morning, Moka..." He look at her and gave her a smile.

Tatsuki quirked an eyebrow at this. 'Ichigo is actaully smiling for once, let alone a pretty girl. I wonder what happened to him.'

The teacher came in, which gave the signal that it was class time as everyone around each other got into their assigned seats. As class went on, Ichigo found it hard for himself to stay focus on certain things, that was going on in front of him. He checked to see if anyone around him was completely oblivious to his presence, before looking at Moka from the corner of his eye. She didn't really seemed to being paying attention to the lesson, seeing that she was only writing in her diary. Ichigo has always wondered about that little, pink book of hers, that she always wrote in. Everyday in school, he would find writing in it, not even caring about what was going down. He knew it wasn't something, he should look through. It was Moka's, not his, so he didn't have any right to look through, without permission. 'I wonder what's so special about that diary of yours, Moka.' His thoughts were suddenly shattered away, when the bell signaled that it was time for lunch. Moka followed Orihime out, not even noticing something dropping out of her bag. However, Ichigo took notice and picked up whatever object, that the pinkette left behind. He stared at it and begin to examine it. It was a pink book, that had the words "Moka's Diary" carved on the front of the object in light pink words. Ichigo wanted to look through it, but deep down inside, he knew he'd regret later if he did. It was none of his business, so he shouldn't look through it.

* * *

At lunch, Ichigo was silently eating his lunch with his friends, keeping Moka's diary from falling into the hands of Keigo, who desprately wanted to take a peep through and check, if Moka had the hots for him, or not. "Oh, come on, dude! If you have her diary, then that must mean we could probably find out, if she likes one of us, or not."

"No way."

As Ichigo instantly said that, Keigo began to fuss and wail. "Why not?" Ichigo didn't give an answer, but continued to eat his lunch. "Well, if she dropped her diary and you have it, how come you're not looking through it, then?" Keigo asked, with a huffy tone.

"Because it's her diary and it wouldn't be right, if I read one of her secrets aloud. If I did that, then you'd probably open up your big mouth and go around telling everyone about Moka." Ichigo explained, glaring at Keigo. "Anyway, you're just wasting your time. She probably doesn't even like you, or anyone around here, so why don't you give that crazy mind of yours a rest."

Muzuiro stared at Keigo, with a rightful expression. "Ichigo's right, you know. It wouldn't be right to pry into people's privacy, let alone a girl's. Besides, Ichigo's not the type to do crazy things, that a guy would want to do."

Keigo gave out a sad sigh of guilt. "You're right. I'm sorry." Keigo then had another another idea. "But can I just peek through it, just one little peek..."

"I told you no." Ichigo rejected, whacking his goofy friend on the head.

* * *

When school ended, Ichigo didn't waste any time searching for Moka, when he finally found her walking alone near the gates. "Hey! Moka, wait up!" Just as commanded, the girl spun around to find him jogging towards her. Ichigo dug through his bag and pulled out something. "Here, you dropped this." he said, holding out her diary.

Moka's face sparkled with happiness. "Oh, thank goodness, you've found it!" She gently took it out of Ichigo's grasp and smiled at Ichigo. "Thank you so much, Kurosaki-kun! I was looking all over for this."

Ichigo could only smile, with a shrug. "It's was no problem. It's the only thing I could do, considering it's yours." The two of them began their walking home. "How do you like the school, so far?" he asked.

"Well it's different, than some of the other schools, I went to. I'm not used to this type of attention, but I just like how everyone is so friendly." She replied.

"Yeah, if you like a bunch of horny assholes." Ichigo mumbled, Moka laughed as she heard him.

"Well, you have nice friends. Like for an example; Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Asano-kun and Mizuiro, in some of my other classes. They appear to be good people."

"Some of them, but I have to say about the others...they're just crazy sometimes." Ichigo replied.

"You know...I used to have friends like that myself. They were just about as crazy as you said your friends were. But...they were always there for me, whenever I needed someone to talk to. That's what friends are for, right? They're always by your side, whenever you need them?" Moka smiled softly.

Ichigo seemed confused at first, but smiled softly at what she said. "Yeah, you're right. That is what friends are for."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Moka stared down at her feet, shifting with her hands nervously. "Are you busy on certain days?"

Ichigo looked at Moka, curious. "No, why?"

"Well, I was wondering...if you could...um..." Moka trailed off, not wanting to finish the rest. "...could um... could you probably tutor me?" she asked, with a shy face.

Ichigo face turned red at the thought of him tutoring Moka, but turned his face away, so she wouldn't see it. "Uh, sure. What do you need help in?"

"Well, I'm kind of falling behind in math, so I was wondering, if you're any good at math."

Ichigo could only smirk in response. "It's no problem. So when do you wanna start?"

Moka gave Ichigo a smile, her cheeks flustered. "How does tomorrow sound?"

Ichigo gave a shrug. "Doesn't sound bad."

"Well, this is my house." she turned to Ichigo and smiled softly. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, I really appreciate you walking me home."

"No problem, I enjoyed walking and talking with you." Ichigo replied.

"Me too, perhaps we can do it again." She commented.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun, see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Moka." Ichigo replied as she entered her home and closed the door. He then sighed and began to walk home, which really wasn't that far, considering that she lives next to him.

* * *

"I'm home-" he was cut off, when he felt a kick connect with the side of his face, sending him to the floor.

"You let your gaurd down again. Didn't I tell you, that you always have to stay alert when you enter a room? And you're late for dinner again." Isshin said with his hands upon his hips.

Ichigo quickly recovered and stood up, glaring at his father. "You bastard! Is that anyway to welcome your own son after he has walked someone home safely?" he asked, angrily while getting into his father's face.

"Someone?" Isshin asked dumbfounded and confused. "You walked someone home?"

"Yeah, you don't have to repeat it twice." Ichigo said.

"Someone, hmm..." Isshin pondered, putting a hand to his chin, trying to find out who this "someone" is. A thought suddenly hit him like a hammer that was a nail. "This someone wouldn't happen to be a girl would it?"

Ichigo piped up in surprise and fear, knowing fully well that his father hit it right on the nail. "She's just a friend, I just walked her home just to make sure she's safe, nothing more." he replied

"Friend? And what is this "friend''s name?"

"Her name's Moka, she lives right next to us. So, don't go getting any funny ideas, because we're just friends." Ichigo said.

"Well if it's a friend, you should have them over for dinner tomorrow. Besides you should know the rules, you can't be home alone with a young lady." his father commented.

"Easy for you to say, old man. Last time I checked, that rule didn't exist, when I brought Rukia and Orihime around."

* * *

"So your father wants me to come over for dinner, after school?" Moka asked with a confused look plastered upon her features.

"Yeah..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, nervously. He was trying his best to tell Moka, how his dad wanted her over for dinner. "well, you see...when I mentioned that I was suppose to tutor you today, he just thought it would be polite to invite you to dinner, since we're friends and all. Typical bastard." he gloward.

Moka just giggled. "Your dad seems nice."

"Yeah, but he's a real pain in my ass, I'll tell you that much."

"Well, I guess that's his way of showing love."

Ichigo just scoffed.

* * *

_After school..._

The two of them were at Ichigo's house having dinner with his family. His family were behaving and not asking Moka a billion questions. Ichigo thought the night was going pretty well. No one embarrassed him and Moka seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Moka-chan is really pretty." Yuzu said.

"That's why Ichigo wants us to be nice to her." Karin smirked.

"So Moka, how long have you been in town?" Isshin asked between bites.

"Since last week." She said, digging her chopsticks in her food. She went to take a bite out of it, when Isshin suddenly striked up another question.

"Why'd you move here?"

"My parents had got a new job here, so they decided to move here." she answered, again trying to take a bite out of her food.

"Where did you move from?"

"I moved here from Kyoto." Once again, she attempted to eat her food.

"Where do you live?"

A vein perched itself on top of Ichigo's head. "Damn it! Would you stop with the questions, Old Man and let her eat for once!" Ichigo lectured, mutiple veins popping on his head.

"Yeah, Dad. Her food is probably getting cold and she's probably hungry." agreed Yuzu, her face filled with worry.

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm not really that hungry." She protested, waving her hands back and forth.

"No, I made this food for the family and especially for you. Go ahead and dig in."

Not really wanting to offend the girl, Moka finally ate her food and seemed to really enjoy it. "Anyway, I actaully live-"

"We know. You live right next to us." answered Karin.

Moka, who seemed a little shocked on the inside, just smiled. "Well, I guess that I won't have to explain."

"How do you like Karakura, so far?" Isshin asked.

"I love it here. I like how everyone is nice and welcoming, that I've been able to make new friends."

"But don't you miss your friends?" Yuzu asked.

"I do, but we still talk and try to make plans to see each other. But I've met a lot of new friends, like your brother." Moka said looking over at Ichigo, who seemed stunned for words.

"Aww, I wanna be friends with you too." Yuzu said. "We can hang out together, cook food and eat it together. Ohh and go shopping..."

"Enough of that, Yuzu. The girl is too old to play with you." Karin interrupted.

"I really don't mind." Moka said. "I'm really not that old. I've noticed a few scars and scrapes on your knees and forearms, you wouldn't happen to play sports?"

"Yeah I play soccer. But why do you ask?" Karin asked, in return.

"I have a few scars, myself." Moka smiled down at Karin. "I play soccer with my youngest sister on free occasions." Though, half of it was true.

"Sweet! Wanna play sometime? Are you any good?" Karin asked excited.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no. Moka is busy with school and follow your own advice, she is too old to play with you." Ichigo stated.

"Ichigo, you jerk. You just want to play with her by yourself." Ichigo turned deep shades of red. Suddenly he jumped up from his seat and grabbed a hold of Moka's hand.

"Well, would you look at the time. I guess it's time to study before it gets late.." He grabbed her bag and headed quickly upstairs.

"Thanks for dinner, Mr. Kurosaki!" Moka called behind her.

"Leave the door open, son!" His father yelled, as they heard the door shut.

* * *

Ichigo leaned against it and sighed. Moka laughed at him. "I'm sorry about my family. They don't know how to act around new people."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I like your family, they're sweet." Moka smiled.

"Yeah, you live with them too long, you'll see what I mean." She started to look around his room and take everything What really surprised her, was that he kept his room clean, but she could still smell his musky male scent in the room. She expected to be a messy room, with various junk and posters plastered on the wall, but she was dead wrong. "Sorry, if you think it's a mess."

"No, it's great. It feels comfortable and very clean for a guy." she replied.

"Thanks." He smiled. He watch the beautiful goddess before him, sat on his bed looking around his room. Soft features graced her face and her lips seemed so small and kissable. Not only was she amazingly beautiful, but was a dream that he himself and every guy would want to have. He indeed felt lucky to have met her. He felt himself begin to realize that he liked her. It wasn't because she was beautiful, it was because that she was different from the other girls out there in the world. She was smart, funny, gentle and even talented... 'Wait wait wait! What am I saying? I can't like her already, if she hasn't been here that long.'

"Kurosaki-kun?" called a soft voice. Ichigo quickly rushed himself back to reality, to see Moka staring up at him. "Do you want to get started?"

"Uh...sure. Let's get this over with."

Moka pulled out her math notebook, while Ichigo did the same. Soon the two of them were engrossed in math and Ichigo was determined for Moka to understand why she was following behind. "Is this how you do it?" she questioned, writing down the problem. Ichigo watched her carefully and smirked, impressed.

"Yeah, that's right. You got it." Moka could only smile.

"Am I keeping you from your homework, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Nah. I just have to study for a test, that's all. It's fine."

"Ichigo, if I am-"

"Like I said, it's fine."

Moka could only smile. "Well okay, then." About to head back to her studies, she picked up her pencil, only to have it fall out of her hands and roll itself right towards Ichigo's closet. Moka walked over and picked it up. She took a step foward, only to feel her foot give out and fall foward. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the hard impact to meet her body. However, it never came. Instead of a hard impact like she expected, she felt a softer one. Moka opened her eyes to see chocolate eyes staring in her emerald ones. She could that she was okay, but something definitely didn't feel right. Something soft was touching her lips and it wasn't the floor. (Obviously) Moka's eyes could only widened in shock and horror. 'No...no it c-couldn't be... Oh no...' "Oh no" was right. Her lips were touching Ichigo's and to make matters worse, she was laying on top of him! Moka quickly roused up and frantically started apologizing. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Moka, it's not your fault..."

"Yes it is! I just stole your first kiss! Oooh, I'm so stupid."

Ichigo could only let out a sigh, while blushing. "You're not stupid. It was just an accident, it's nothing to fuss over." To be completely truthful, he didn't really care about his first kiss. The only thing he cared about was protecting the people he cared about and getting finished with school.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Karin. "Guys, I heard a noise. What's going on-" she cut herself off at what she was seeing in front of her. Moka was lying on top of Ichigo...on the floor. The thing that Karin could do, was smirk. "I'll leave you two alone, then."

"Karin, wait a second! It's not what you think! Hey!" Ichigo shouted to the girl. "Come back here!"

* * *

**I know, that was slightly unimformative. Sorry. If you're wondering why Moka always write in her diary, you should actaully look at the title of the story, and you'll know why it's called that. Oh and I kind of like that the long reviews that some of you are leaving behind. So I want some of you to keep it up, it's kind of influencing. If you're wondering if that was Ichigo and Moka's first kiss, yes it was, but not technically. It was accidental, meaning that it was not real, if they're friends. I'm thinking about doing a fanfic based off Stephen King's novels and movies, Carrie, because I love his work. But for right now, I have to focus.**


	6. Never Done This Sort Of Thing Before

**Rosario Diaries: Blood And Moon - Chapter 6**

* * *

Ichigo steadily tried to concentrate on class, without letting his eyes drop close. Another few days has passed for him, since that little "kiss" happened with him and Moka. He'd worriedly wondered to himself, if that was his first kiss with a girl, let alone Moka. For some weird reason, he was kind of grateful that it was with an attractive one, and not the opposite. Ever since the incident happened with Moka and himself, he started having dreams about her. Lustful dreams at that. Just not about her, but himself as well. He remembered the dream perfectly from scratch. Moka and himself were practically naked to each other, while the two were both sharing the bathroom as they showered together, caressing one another's body. Ichigo immediately felt his face heat up at the thought of Moka being naked. After witnessing that dream, Ichigo found himself unable to sleep and take his mind off the pink-haired girl. The bell finally rung for lunch, which really relieved Ichigo. _'Damn it! If this keeps up like this, I'm never gonna be able to sleep.'_

* * *

Little did he know, that Moka was in the place herself. Her hair was half-way a mess, dark circles surrounded under her eyes. She, herself had the same lustful dream about Ichigo and she felt awfully sick to her stomach. When she had that dream, she felt like she was betraying Orihime and felt utterly disgusted with herself, for even dreaming about Ichigo. She was finally pushed out of her tired daze, when she felt someone gently shaking her. Her eyes verted to see Orihime, who was staring at her with worry. "Are you okay, Moka-chan?"

"Yeah, you look tired." Tatsuki added.

Moka only gave a smile, despite looking like a complete mess. "Oh, don't worry about me. I just had a small nightmare, but it's no big deal. I'm alright, really." she fibbed. _'Yeah, and a really **"happy"** one, too.'_

"Ooooh, you poor thing." Chizuru cooed, gently hugging Moka to her. "It must've been hard for you to go back to sleep, after that, huh? Don't worry, though. Chizuru will make it all better for you." As she said that, Chizuru bent her neck to kiss her, only to have a fist make impact with her head, and not very soft either, making her release Moka from the hug and fall to the grass.

"Chizuru-chan! Are you alright?" Moka frantically asked, checking over Chizuru.

"Don't worry about her, Moka." Moka looked up to see Tatsuki's fist held up, steam sizzling from it. "She's only going to be knocked out for a while." Moka only let out a sigh of relief. "Listen, if you're really that tired to finish off the rest of the day, I want you to go straight home and I mean it, straight home and get some rest."

"But-"

"No "buts".You've been over working yourself too much lately and I don't want you to pass out. Now go."

Without another protested, Moka stood up and walked away from the group.

* * *

Moka walked down the route to her house, only to stop in her tracks by a loud monstrous roar, near by. Moka could only sweatdrop. "Of all the times to be exhausted, a hollow shows up and ruins it. That's just geat." she groaned. "Well, I'll just have to take it out." She bit into her index finger with teeth, spilling a little drop of blood from it. Touching the red gemstone that lied within the cross, it begin to glow bright red, due from the blood she withdrawn from herself. Moka tugged the gross away from the choker, holding it out in front of her. "Summon, Mikazuki." she commanded as a pink light shot out of the cross in a shape of a sword. The pink light finally faded away to reveal a medium-small sized blade. The sword wasn't really that big, though not too small. "Since I don't feel like dealing with you, I'll just make this short." She advanced towards the hollow, raising her zanpakuto above her head before bringing it down on the hollow's head, splitting it into huge halves. As it began to shimmer away into little pieces, Moka whispered to her zanpakuto. "Revert, Mikazuki." The zanpakuto glowed brightly before disappearing back into the cross. Moka sighed, clipping the cross back on the chain of her choker. "It's a good thing that I killed it fast enough. If I didn't play time fair, I would've mistakenly released too much spirit energy and made things worse." she explained to herself, walking to her house, not even noticing a tall dark figure watching her with a chesire grin.

* * *

_After receiving a note on her door to go to room 202 at a place called "Night Owl Hotel"_ **(AN: I know, sounds lame**_), the girl was kind of skeptical. Finally reaching the penthouse, there was a note on the door that had a card key attached to it, saying "Enjoy." in beautiful cursive writing. She walked inside to see candles lit up everywhere and a bucket filled with ice and champagne, sitting on a night stand. Next to it was a basket of chocolates. White chocolate ones, carmal dipped ones, and strawberry chocolate covered ones. They were all there. Wanting to know what the rest of the place looked like, she stepped into the bathroom._

_The bathroom was beautiful. The shower had two big glasses for curtains, for when a person wanted to keep his/her bare body censored. She turned the water on as hot as she wanted it and started to undress. Ever since she showed up here, she wondered the whole time if she really needed to be here. Stepping into the shower, she allowed the water to hit her from two different sides. Closing her eyes, she let the warm rain take her away. Humming softly to herself, she raked her fingers through her long, pink hair. She suddenly let out a gasp in fear and surprised, when she felt strong arms wrapped themselves around the upper part of her body. She felt fingers start to move from the upper part of her body, towards her stomach, and towards her womanhood. She let out a moan from the feeling of being touched in her sensitive area. Suddenly, she felt a finger enter her, making her release a moan subconsciously. As the finger in and out of her, she gave out small moans. Her breathing quicken by the minute as she felt another finger enter her, almost driving her completely insane. She had started to whimper softly, eyes tightly closed. With a few more thrusts, she felt the fingers pull themselves out of her. The feeling of emptiness made her open her eyes to see why the sudden stop. She felt the fingers crawl themselves away from her womanhood and back up towards her chest. Gently cupping her breast, a pair of lips found themselves on the nape of her neck. The only thing she could do was close her eyes and savor the moment, hoping to herself that the hot water will last a lifetime._  
_Soft lips moved from her ear to her neck, making her lean back. Hands going everywhere, lightly moving over places that are aching to be touched. Her head dropped forward and a fist full of her pink hair pulled her head backwards, only to have light kisses touch her neck once more. Spinning her around to the point of almost falling, she felt herself being lifted up and a pair a lips smash against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and could feel him sliding inside her. She cried out in pleasure, from the great feeling of him being inside her. "I...I...I-Ichigo..."_

* * *

A loud thump was heard throughout the house. "Ow..." whimpered Moka, rubbing the side of her head. "Not the best feeling to wake up to." She looked outside of her window and saw that it was half-way dark. She then looked towards the clock and saw that it was only 6:30. A sigh escaped her lips. "That's the fifth time that I've had this dream. Why does it keep bothering me?" she asked to herself. She was tired of having these terrible, but wonderful dreams of her and Ichigo showering together. He's her friend and not to mention, her best friend's crush, for crying out loud! "Oh well. I'm up now, so I have to find a way to kill time, so I can probably go back to sleep."

Moka sat on the sofa in front of the TV, laughing as she watched one of her favorite cartoons like: Adventure Time, The Regular Show, Looney Toons, or even The Amazing World of Gumball before the clock striked 8:00. She didn't know the reason of why she was watching them, but she did know one reason; cartoons just seemed to make her happy. They've always helped cure her boredom. The happy smile quickly faded into a frown. "Darn it! Why am I still awake?" That was actaully a good question. She tried everything that would entertain people in their spare time. She have tried everything; writing in her diary, reading a book, doing homework, playing the Wii, and many other things. 'Ive tried all of those things, so why am I still awake?' Moka peered through the patio window. The sky was darkening a bit, but it wasn't dark yet. "I guess I'll go for walk, since it's not too dark out." She carried herself to her room and got dressed, before heading out.

* * *

Moka walked down the street, hearing people whispering and whistling as she passed by them. Some of they guys that were around her and even walking by her were all staring, their eyes almost popping out of their sockets. Usually she was use to this kind of attention, but not like this. Males were gawking at her and some of the women were giving her jealous look and glares. She didn't know why, though. She wasn't wearing nothing special; just a tan plaid skirt and a pink long-sleeved shirt, with pink wedge-heels. 'I knew I should've put on something, that's a little less revealing. Just my luck.'

"Moka-chan!" shouted a familiar voice, interrupting her thoughts. She spun around to see Orihime, Tatsuki, and many other of her friends. Orihime greeted her with a soft hug. "Hi, Moka-chan! Are you feeling any better today, now that you've gotten some rest?"

Moka nodded. "Yes. I'm feeling better, than usual. Thank you." Moka smiled. "So what are you guys doing out here at this hour?"

"Oh! We're going shopping!" Orihime exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together.

"Shopping?" she questioned.

Tatsuki gave a nod. "Yeah. We'd thought going out and having fun would be best, since it's Friday and all."

Moka gave a shock and confused look. "It's Friday?" When Tatsuki and the rest of the girls gave a nod, Moka let out a nervous laugh. "Oops. I guess I was too tired to notice."

Orihime giggled. "Don't worry, it happens to everyone. Anyway, would you like to join us?" she politely asked.

"Join?"

"Yes! You're invited!" Mahana chimed in.

"So please, come with us!" Michiru pleaded.

Moka could only smile. "Alright, I'll come." The girls, except Tatsuki squealed in happiness, before pulling her along with them.

* * *

The girls were going from store to store checking out clothes or some sort. Moka, however didn't bother joining their excitement, who was too busy talking to Orihime. "Hime-chan, could you probably tell the others that I'll be somewhere else for at least a few minutes?" Orihime nodded. "Thanks, Hime-chan. You're the best." With that said, she walked away towards another store.

* * *

The pink-haired girl was looking around the small, but big arcade store in the mall. Nothing that sat in her sight, seemed to have caught her interest. Moka let out a gasp, her eyes sparkling with glee. A crane machine, full of adorable stuffed animals sat in front of her, shining off its beauty. She happily pranced over to it, searching through her skirt pocket for change. Pulling out a quarter and slipping it in, she moved the metal hand towards the object that she wanted. Moka instantly got excited, when she saw her prey in her grasp, however...she frowned, when the hand lost its grip, dropping her prey with the other stuffed animals. The only thing she could do was shrug. "It couldn't hurt, if I tried again." Slipping another quarter, she went for her earlier possession, only to lose it again. "Okay, I guess I'll have to try again." For the third time, she gave a retry and lost again. She tried a few more tries and still lost, which was making her extremely frustrated. Moka gave a frustrated sigh, wondering if she could consider on giving up, or not.

She suddenly became scared, when a strong and firm hand landed softly on her shoulder. "Let me try, this time." said a familiar masculine voice, she knew all to well.

Moka's head spun around to see her orange-haired friend and blushed.. "Okay." she moved aside, just like he commanded. Moka carefully watched as Ichigo tried to get her prize and was shocked, when he was able to get it, without any sort of problem.

"Here you go." he said, handing her the little stuffed animal, she wanted. It was a small, adorable panda, with a collar wrapped around its neck, a silver heart-shaped stone hanging from it. The letters carved on it were saying "Forever Yours" in cursive, which made Moka blush even more.

Moka took the little thing in her arms and smiled. "Thank you so much, Kurosaki-kun." she said, embracing him into a hug.

This time, it was Ichigo's turn to blush. "Uh...sure, no problem."

Moka released him. "So any particular reason someone, like you is here?"

Ichigo released a breath in defeat and embarrassment. "My family forced me to come along with them, to have some fun at least. But I'm not too big on having fun, though." Moka nodded with an 'Oh'. "What about you? Is there any reason why you're here? Plus, is there another reason why you weren't in school today?"

"Well, Tatsuki-chan suggested that I should go home and get some rest, since I was too tired to finish school. I couldn't go back to sleep, so to kill time, I decided to take a walk and I ended up bumping into my friends. They told me they were going shopping, since it's Friday, so they convinced me to come. And here we are." laughed Moka.

"I see then." Ichigo chuckled.

"Anyway, since you're here, do you wanna come shopping with me?"

Ichigo felt his face heat up. It was almost like going on a date with Moka. "Umm...Moka...I don't think I can..." Ichigo started, however he changed his mind, when he saw Moka putting on a puppy dog eyes on him. "Fine I can't believe you did that. Since when are you so childish?"

"Since the moment, you won my prize." Moka giggled. "Anyway, it's your fault that I act this way." she whimpered.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at what she said. "And how is it exactly my fault? I got you that stuffed animal, just like you wanted it, so how is my fault?"

"Because you're better at everything than I am, you meanie!" Moka pouted.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!" Ichigo argued back.

"Are to!"

By the way they were arguing, Ichigo knew that she wasn't going to back down on this. He suddenly smirk, an idea popping in his head. "Wanna bet?"

"Huh?" Ichigo didn't give an answer and just pulled her towards a game booth. Moka was curious and confused about the game, where there is a hammer and heads of alligators popping out. "What do I do, Kurosaki-kun?" She was confused about the whole game. Sure, she might have played the Wii before, but this was all new to her.

"Try hitting one of them with your hammer." Moka did what she was instructed to, only to have missed one of the alligators, due to poor timing. Ichigo sighed. "You'll get it. C'mon, let's try something else." he suggested, pulling her towards another game.

"What is this?" she asked, staring down at the glowing table.

"Air hockey. It's a game, where two people compete against each other to try to win points..." After 10 minutes of explaining how the game works, they started to play the game. The game ended with Ichigo being the winner, his score ten, while Moka again came in last, due to her having just three points. Moka looked away, feeling like a complete loser. "Don't feel bad. Not everyone is good at something, you know."

"It's beautiful." she mummured in awe.

"What?" he question in confusion. Ichigo stared towards her direction and saw that she was staring at a huge, colorful sign that said "Dance Dance Revolution", with many people surrounding the area as two players competed against one another. "You wanna give it a try?"

"Sure." The two of them trudged over towards the crowd, waiting for one of the players to lose, so they could go next.

Finally one of the players as the loser got off, to let someone go next. "Anybody else wanna stand against me and get beat? Any volunteers?" offered a cocky guy, who was the winner.

"Yes. I do." volunteered Moka. The people around Ichigo and herself, were shocked that a girl was daring against the all timed champion.

The guy stared at Moka shocked, before busting out laughing in amusement. "Are you kidding me? You want to challenge me?" Moka nodded. "This is just hilarious. Seriously? A girl? Oh, isn't that just adorable. Listen, sweetheart. As much as I want to, I'm not interested in fighting chicks, so why don't you just run home to Daddy, like a spoil brat and give him a hard time, like you're suppose to."

Ichigo glared at the guy far that remark. "Hey, asshole! The girl requested a challenge, so why don't you stop being a sissy and get over it." Ichigo shouted, defending Moka. The guy glared at Ichigo, which made him smirk. "What's wrong, big guy? Afraid that a girl might even beat your ass, this time?" smirked Ichigo, making the people around him laugh, including Moka.

"Why you..." The guy seethed. "That was totally uncalled for! Fine, then! Bring it on!" Moka smiled happily, taking off her wedge-heels before handing them to Ichigo, along with her stuffed panda. Moka stepped on next to the guy. The guy gave a cocky smirk. "Don't hurt yourself there, sweet cheeks. I hate for you to fall and break your neck." sneered the guy, before starting the game. By the time the game was over, Ichigo, including everyone were shocked. Including the guy, who spoke highly of himself was shocked. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. The two of them had higher scores, but Moka's was higher. "This is impossible. H-How can I have lost to a chick?"

Moka walked next to Ichigo, putting back on her shoes as everyone around them, clapped and praised her. The two of them decided to leave the arcade and towards somewhere else. "Wow. That was fun. We should play that again, sometime."

"Definitely. Want to try somewhere else?"

"Yeah. Let's try a clothing store!"

Ichigo stared at Moka in horror. "M-Moka...you don't mean...!"

"Yep!" Moka chimed.

"Dammit!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know a little lame but cute. I know arrancars only have zanpakutos, but don't have shikai to perform bankai, but Moka is different from the arrancars. Waaaay different. If you're wondering what her zanpakuto looks like, you know where to find it. About the lemony thing, that was NOT a lemon! If it was, it'd be real, not fake. If you're always wondering why she writes in her diary, you'll know why the title of the story says that. By the way, my timeline might be a little different from the Arrancar and Karakura arc, meaning that my timeline might be alternative in another meaning, that I might have Moka expose herself and join sides with the soul soceity in one of the chapters. Instead of having Orihime kidnapped, I might have Aizen abduct Moka and probably calmly ask her to be executed. But we will see...if I make up my mind that is.**


	7. How Does Sweet Taste?

** Rosario Diaries: Blood and Moon-Chapter 7**

* * *

"Okay...so how do I look?" Moka asked, pulling open a curtain that belonged to a dressing room. Ichigo turned his attention to her and almost choked on his own breathe. She wore a pink dress that extended down mid way on her calves. There were no sleeves and it was strapless. She looked nervous.

"Uh...you look okay, I guess." he stuttered out with a light blush. Moka gave a slight giggle before closing the curtain and trying on something else.

"Okay, how about this one?" Ichigo looked and again, almost lost his will to breathe. She now, wore a white, sleeveless summer dress, her hair held back with a white headband with a white flower on the left side of it. With another blush, Ichigo didn't say anything, but gave a nod. Moka closed the curtain again to try on something else. "How about this one?" She reopened the curtain and laughed, when she saw Ichigo almost lose his footing.

"Yikes! Would you put something on!" he scolded, looking away with a dark shade of red. Moka wore a long-sleeved, off-shoulder, fish net with pink panties. Ichigo, for some reason didn't find anything distracting about her "outfit". There was just one problem he didn't like; she wasn't wearing a bra under her top. Moka tilted her head in confusion. By now, she would've expected him to say something below the appropriate comments, but she didn't expect this. _'I will not give in to temptation! I will not give in to temptation! A man like me doesn't give in to temptation.'_

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?"

"No...well...I...it's just too much. Damn it! Would you just put on something else?"

* * *

After trying on multiple clothes, they decided head to another store. The two of them went to a music store, since Moka desperately wanted to hear the sound of music, again. To Ichigo, Moka seemed to enjoy pop music a lot as well as rock music. Next, the two of them went to a pet shop and Moka ran over to the puppies on display. She took one in her arms and cuddled it, letting it lick her nose. Ichigo had a hard time getting her out of that store, because she seemed to really like animals. Then, Ichigo decided to take her to a bakery, since she has never been one.

Moka stared in awe at the many desserts and sweets, that were locked away behind the glass counter. "Oooh, they all look so pretty!"

Ichigo could only chuckle. She was becoming more and more like Orihime, day by day. "Would you like to try one?"

"Hmm?" Moka questioned, turning her attention away from the glass.

"I said would you like to see what they taste like?"

Moka looked at Ichigo shocked and confused about the word "taste". "You can eat these things?"

"Of course you can. Everyone eats them, why?" Ichigo asked. That is, untill something clicked in his head. "Wait a sec, you never had them before, haven't you?" She shook her head, a blush finding its way on her face. Since she use to be a vampire, she never did know how "sweet" tasted in one's mouth. Truth to be told, all she had as her meal everyday was blood. Pure blood. "I take that as a no, then. Alright, then." Ichigo turned to the clerk and asked if they could try one of the deserts. Of course the clerk agreed and handed him a plate with a slice of cake on it. He softly dug the fork inside the slice, before holding it up to Moka's light pink, flustered lips. "Here, give it a try."

"Are you sure, Kurosaki-kun? It's not poison, or anything, right?"

"If it were poison, then many people in this bakery would be already dead and I wouldn't be feeding this to you. So how can it possibly be poison?" Moka gave a shrug. "Exactly. Here, taste it." With a little hesitation, she took the tiny piece into her mouth and chew. Suddenly, both, half of her fingers flew their way to her mouth as a blush crept on her face. Moka let out a silent squeal, giggling at the sweet taste on her tongue. It tasted like strawberries and vanilla both at the same time. She never knew that something like this could taste so sweet. Ichigo could only chuckle. _'Cute.'_

"It's really delicious!" Moka said and smiled. "Could you probably put it in a to-go box? I'll save it for tonight, for when I want to it."

Ichigo shrugged and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

After saving the slice of cake in the box, the two of them continued to explore different places. Moka stared into the window of a small store. Sat behind the glass, were very beautiful necklaces, bracelets, or even chains, shiny their beauty to the world._ 'Maybe I could get something for Hime-chan, Tatsuki-chan, Gin-kun and Grimmjow. Or even...'_ She looked behind her to see Ichigo off in his own world._ '...Kurosaki-kun...'_ She strolled in the store, Ichigo not noticing she was gone. Moka took a look around and nothing really seem to catch her interest. Except one...at least. "It's adorable." she said in awe. It was a charm bracelet, with adorable lollipops, cookies, apples hearts, or anything sweet hanging on the small chain. "Oh, I just know they're going to love it. I doubt Grimmjow will like his, though." she sighed. Considering that Grimmjow was a very complex, rude, and very laid back guy, she was pretty sure that he was going to hate, seeing it will probably damage his reputation for being seen wearing it. However, Gin wouldn't have a slightest problem wearing it. "Now for Kurosaki-kun." she said, with a light blush. Moka looked around, trying her hardest not to find something girly for Ichigo. Something then, finally caught her eye. A shiny yin-yang symbol set in her sights, making her stare in awe. Both yin and yang had two separate chains together. "I wonder how much it is."

"There you are." She spun around to Ichigo panting and looking tired. "Where'd you go? I was looking everywhere for you."

Moka blush, while scratching the back of her head. "Oh, sorry about that. I sometimes have a bad habit of wondering off, without people noticing. I guess I must have forgot that you were there, it happens all the time." she giggled.

Ichigo, however didn't crack one smile with her. His showed stricter and worried. "Not when I'm around. Next time, tell me before wandering off like that. You could've been kidnapped, like that."

"You're right, I'm sorry." she apologized, with a sweatdrop. "Kurosaki-kun? How much is that?" she asked, pointing at the small item.

He leaned in to take a look at the small item. "Not much, why? You want it?" he asked.

Moka hook her head, with a dark blush. "No. Not just for me, but for you." she said, playing with her index fingers. Ichigo gave her a puzzled look and blushed. "Well, just for hanging out with me, that's all." she added, waving her hands back and forth.

Ichigo said nothing, but seemed shocked that she was going out of her way to buy something for him. Is he really awake, or dreaming right now? Ichigo just shrugged it off, trying to hide his blush that was creeping on his face. "C'mon, let's go and get it. I think I have enough on me." He said. Moka locked eyes with him and he squirmed a little.

'It's that same feeling as before ' she thought. His beautiful chocolate eyes were glowing back into hers. 'But what is it?'

"Here, take it." Ichigo's voice sounded, snapping her back to reality. She adjusted her eyes back to the real world to see a small bag held out in front of her.

Amazed, Moka gracefully took it into her hands. "Wow. That was fast." She threw a smile towards him as appreciation. "Thank you so much, Kurosaki-kun. I really appreciate it."

"Sure, it's no problem." He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Ichigo swept around to see her holding the yin-yang necklace, before detaching them from each other. Moka slipped the black part around his neck, while she kept the white one. "Here. I want you to have half of it. That way...we'll know that we always have each other, even if we're alone. Because that's what friends are for, right?" Moka finished, smiling softly at Ichigo, not even noticing the blush on her face.

After hearing those words from her mouth, Ichigo didn't say anything. Heck, he doesn't even know what to say to her. Ichigo went to reply, when another voice interrupted him. "Moka-chan, Ichigo!" shouted a familiar, cheery voice. The two of them turned to see Orihime and Tatsuki, waving to them. Moka jogged over to them, accompanied by Ichigo. "Moka-chan, I'm so glad we've finally found you. We have searched every for you." Orihime said with worry, pulling Moka into a hug.

Moka could only laugh nervously. _'Just like Kurosaki-kun.'_ she concluded in her head.

Orihime finally released Moka and looked towards Ichigo. "You're here too, Ichigo? Are here you, because you're going on a date with Moka-chan?" Orihime guess, smiling, althought a little upset at that thought.

"N-No! That's not what I'm-"

"Oh, I'm almost forgot. I have something for you and Tatsuki-chan, Hime-chan." Moka interrupted, which really relieved Ichigo.

Orihime's eyes glistened with excitement. "Really?" Moka nodded. "That's actually funny, because we have something to give you too." Orihime chimed, cheerfully.

Moka looked at them, taken aback. "Huh? You do?"

Tatsuki gave a nod. "That's right. We wanted to get you something, since you're our friend."

"Weird coincidence, huh?" Orihime included, smiling.

Moka giggled slightly. "I'll say. So how are we going to exchange gifts? Do you need me to give them to you first, or the other way around?"

Orihime's hand roused to her chin in thought. "Uh...I can-"

"Wait a sec, Orihime." Tatsuki interjected, before looking towards Moka. "Why don't you hands us your gifts first, Moka and then we can hand you ours? How does that sound?" Tatsuki said, with a smile.

"Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt." with that said, she handed them their gifts, thinking that they would greatly dislike it. However, her thoughts played with her, when she saw how the way how Orihime adored the bracelet. As for Tatsuki, she looked as if she like it, too. "Now that you have my gifts, where's mine?" she asked, eager to have them in the palm of her hand.

Orihime searched through her shopping bag and pulled out a medium sized, black box. "Here, take it." Curious about what's inside it, Moka took it in her hands and stared at it.

"What is it?"

Tatsuki only smirked. "Open it and see for yourself."

Not saying another word, Moka opened it and her eyes went wide, like saucers. _'They're beautiful.'_ She stared down at two flower hairpins, resting in the box. They were shaped and looked exactly like Orihime's clips, but they were purple while the lining was silver. "Hime-chan...these look exactly like..."

"Mmhmm..." nodded Orihime. "It's as a thank you. For being my best friend." Almost overwhelmed with emotion, Moka shadowed her eyes under her bangs and turned her back towards the three.

Ichigo saw this and frowned. "Moka? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Sorry." she apologized softly. _'I must not cry. I mustn't.'_ Not being able to hold in her tears, she hugged the nearest person to her; Ichigo. Ichigo stared down at her, taken aback from her actions. Moka buried her head in Ichigo's shirt. His face softened a bit as his arms wrapped themselves around her small frame. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Ichigo replied.

Moka released Ichigo and wiped her tears of happiness. "Moka, smile." Tatsuki encouraged.

Moka said nothing else, but smiled, like Tatsuki told her. "I'm okay, now. Thank you...both of you." She turned to Ichigo. "You too, Kurosaki-kun. I really enjoyed being here with you guys, and especially you, Kurosaki-kun. It really was a lot of fun."

Ichigo shrugged and gave a smirk. "It was no problem. I really enjoyed hanging out with you." he said, making her blush. "Let's go. I'll walk you home."

Blushing madly, Moka only gave a nod.

* * *

**There's chapter 7. Yeah, I know Ichigo isn't the kind of person to look at Moka in a innapropiate way, especially if she's offering herself neck to him, unless he was making sure if she wanted him to look at her, or not. Before you ask why Moka was getting Gin and Grimmjow such girly bracelets you're going to have to wait, until I spill the information out on some of the chapters later. And Moka becoming almost sad and happy over two hair clips that looked exactly like Orihime's, she cried because the clips were from her best friend. And about me snapping at the readers, I apologize. I only did that because of my older sister having problems with readers, who don't really appreciate what she writes for them I guess that explains why I'm not getting any reviews from different people. Readers, if you're reading this story, don't be afraid to review. Please. I would really like it, if you'd reviewed for me. That's all I'm asking for.**


	8. Ichigo And Moka An Item?

**Rosario Diaries: Blood And Moon-Chapter 8**

* * *

Moka sauntered down the path to school, happily replaying last week's memory in her head. Today, she was actually feeling a lot chipper and jollier, than before. And not to mention, she was feeling excited about seeing Ichigo again. She knew this wasn't like her, but she had asked herself this plenty of times. 'Why am I so excited to Kurosaki-kun?' she pondered. 'Is it because he...' Her mind drifted off to the time Ichigo literally fed her a piece of cake. Moka's hand instantly flew to her mouth, blushing like crazy. '...that he...No! No! No! Stop it, Moka! You don't like him and he doesn't like you. Can't you just see that he likes Hime-chan, not you?' as she told herself that, she felt her heart swell up in emotional pain and jealousy. 'But...why do I feel jealousy, when I think about him and Hime-chan being an item? I don't have a crush on him, so there is no reason for me to feel jealous.'

* * *

As she trudged through the hall, Moka with all her might, tried to ignore the mysterious stares she was recieving. 'What's going on?' Walking by, she heard many whispers about her with her name in one of them and it was making her feel uncomfortable. Deciding to shake it off, she walked inside her first class, thinking that no one would notice her. But unfortunately...the people that were now around her, in the classroom, immediatly noticed her and begin to whisper, not to mention stare. 'Why is everyone looking at me like that?' she pondered once again. "Moka-chan!" shouted an all too familiar voice. Moka looked towards the voice to see Orihime and the girls jogging up to her. Moka went to greet them, but didn't get a chance, only to be dragged off outside on the courtyard. The girls patrolled every inch around them, making sure that no one was eaves dropping before turning to Moka, with serious looks. "Moka-chan, what didn't you tell us?" Orihime asked, innocently, yet it sounded kind of sad.

Moka tilted her head in confusion. "Tell you what?"

"Well..." Michiru started, but Mahana just had to cut in.

"That you and Ichigo were an item! Of course!"

Moka stared in disbelief and shock from what she was hearing. Her and Ichigo...a couple? A plain old rumor wasn't something the pink-haired arrancar would worry about. Sure, there were plenty of rumors about her and Tsukune being an item, but with someone else...no. There is no way that Ichigo and herself, would be an item that quick. "What?! Hold on a second-"

"So, what's it like going out with a guy that scary?" Michiru asked, amazed.

"Well...um-" Moka started.

"How did the two of you get together so fast? Did he actually ask you out?" Mahana, this time asked.

"N-No! But-"

"I'll say! I bet you the two of you kiss, after he asked you to be his girlfriend and marry him! Did he make love to you afterwards?" Chizuru, this time cut in.

"Absolutely not!"

"Then, what? Are you saying that the two of you aren't actually going out?" Mahana asked.

"Yes!"

"That's the biggest lie I ever heard and you know it. You two practically talk, eat, and hang out together. Plus, the two of you always pass love letters to each other in class. So it's gotta be possilble for you two to be a couple!" Chizuru predicted.

"Those were not "love letters". They were class notes, that I needed to copy from. We might have talked and hung out, but I never ate with Kurosaki-kun before, nor will it happen." Moka explained by heart, while blushing madly.

Chizuru looked on in somewhat, bewildered and questioning. "Oh? So the two of you never ate together, then?"

"Yes." Moka nodded.

"So it wasn't true that Ichigo fed you in a bakery last week?" Mahana asked, deadpan.

Moka tensed up at that sentence. How'd they know that Ichigo fed her a piece of cake? They weren't even there, when he did. Moka was about to give a response, but she was saved when the bell ranged. 'Thank goodness, I'm saved. I don't know what would happened if I gave the wrong answer and...upset Hime-chan by it.'

* * *

As class was going on, Moka couldn't take her mind off the subject of her and Ichigo being a couple as she wrote in her diary. They barely knew each other, so it was impossible for the two of them to be a couple. Though...it sounded kind of nice... 'What am I thinking? I can't think like that. Hime-chan likes him, not me.' She suddenly felt a slight pang in her chest, for thinking that. 'There it is. There's that sad feeling again. But why does it have to feel so sad?' Closing her diary, she suddenly found a nicely folded note on her desk. Reculant, she opened the note and read the letters that: "Meet me on the roof, after class. Don't let anyone see you." Moka's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. 'Who wants to meet with me?' When the bell finally rang, Moka wasted no time sitting there and headed up towards the roof, just like the note asked. She took a look around and saw that nobody was there. Not even a little bird was there. Just nothing. "Is this a set up?" she asked to herself, feeling a little cheated.

"No. It isn't." interjected a familiar voice, making Moka spun around, astonished, but then let out a sigh of relief, when she saw it was only Ichigo. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Moka shook her head. "No. You just startled me, that's all." She took a few more seconds to regain herself, before opening her mouth to speak. "So what are you doing up here?"

Ichigo stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean? I asked you to come." Seeing that she was even more confused, Ichigo decided to break it down into small words. "The note that was on your desk?" he questioned as if trying to give her a hint.

It didn't take long for her to finally realize that it was Ichigo, himself that laid the note on her desk. "O-Oh, right. That note."

Ichigo could only snort with laughter. "Don't worry, it's not like I called you up here, so I can molest you or anything." he said, though it sounded pretty obvious to Moka that he was far from being a monster, like any other lustful guy. "I just needed to talk to you, if it's not too much trouble."

Moka could only nod. "Sure. I have time to listen."

"Moka, tell me something..." Ichigo looked at her, with a dead serious look. "...while you were walking down the hallway, did you notice everyone staring at you?"

"Yes. I did."

"So you know exactly what's going on now, right?" he questioned. Moka nodded. "There's a rumor going around about us dating. I just wanted you to know that..."

"That what happened back at the mall, didn't..." she stuttered out, with a blush.

"Yeah. It didn't mean we were dating or something." he agreed, with a blush as well.

"Y-Yeah." she added, though she sounded a bit upset. "So you just want to forget that none of this occurred back at the mall, or..." she trailed of, not sure of what to say next.

"Uh...no! We don't have to do that. We can just say that we hung out together." Everything was silent. "As friends." he quickly added.

"Yes, but there's one small problem, though." she said, making Ichigo look at her confused. "They know about the part, where you fed me at the bakery. How could we possibly tell them that we're not actually dating, if they saw what happened?"

Ichigo face could only put on a grim look, in defeat. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." he groaned in realization. "But that doesn't mean that we're actually dating."

"So you're suggesting that someone might have hoaxed up this idea, about the two of us being an item?" she speculated, questionably.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, that might be the reason all of this nonsense started."

"So you think we should find out who might started it?" Moka asked.

"Yeah. Because I have a reputation that's on the line and the last thing I need, is for someone to ruin it by some stupid rumor." Considering the rumors that had gone around , the last thing Ichigo needed was for anyone to think that he was a "two timer cheat", because people usually thought that Rukia and himself were dating. His classmates could be so annoyingly nosy. But regardless of what anyone thought, Ichigo didn't want his friends, or Moka, most importantly, to think of him that way. He wouldn't want them to think that what had been going around wasn't true.

"So we should try to find out, who started this?"

"Yeah. We'll discuss it at my house, after school. Deal?"

Moka gave a nod. "Yes. Well, I have to hurry to my friends, before they think that I'm with you. So after school, right?"

"That's right. Don't forget, meet at the front gate."

Moka gave a nod and sauntered down the stairs, not even noticing Keigo and Mizuiro walking by her up the stairs. Keigo and Mizuiro, then became suspicious about what they saw. Keigo grinned cockily at Ichigo. "So?"

What?" said Ichigo, distracted.

That smile alone was enough to let Ichigo know that these two can NOT be trusted. "What happened this time? How'd it go with her?"

"What are you talking about? How'd it go with who?" he asked, confused and irritated.

"With you and Moka-chan, dude!"

Ichigo scowled. Why did he have a feeling he had heard this conversation before? "What about me and Moka?"

"Well, you two were obviously passing love notes to each other, during class," said Keigo, who looked extremely proud that he had caught this minor detail, "...had to be something interesting if Moka-chan was smiling about it the whole time." There was a hint in his tone that suggested he wanted to know what that something was.

"It was nothing," said Ichigo shortly. "I was just lending her some of my class notes, since she couldn't seem to find hers. Honestly, that girl seriously doesn't know how to keep up with her stuff."

Mizuiro chuckled. Mizuiro was prompt to change subjects. "Anyway what's for lunch?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He definitely knew better. "Answer me this, you guys, why don't you people just DROP it, already?" he said heavily.

"Drop what?" Keigo said.

"Don't play dumb with me, Keigo. You know exactly what I'm talking about." growled Ichigo.

Mizuiro continued playing innocent. "No, I'm afraid I don't. Please be more specific."

If looks could kill, Mizuiro and Keigo would've collapsed on the floor

"Me and Akashiya-san." hissed Ichigo, this time saying her last name for the first time, like it was a bad taste in his mouth. "When are you and the rest of you people going to stop pestering me about her? It's been at least three or four weeks already and you're insisting we're together!"

Mizuiro looked momentarily puzzled by this. "You mean you aren't together?"

Ichigo wanted to kill both of them. "For the last time, we are NOT a couple, nor will we ever be!"

"You'll eat your words later, Ichigo, I guarantee you that."

Ichigo groaned, and muttered under his breath. Mizuiro chortled again. "Aw, c'mon, Ichigo, don't tell me you haven't ever thought about it before! The rest of us have!"

"I figured." said Ichigo bitterly, "You idiots actually believed what people are saying about me and Akashiya-san."

"Well, how can we not believe what's going around?" said Mizuiro, "You two always walk home together, you pass notes to each other, and you even call her by her first name. Rumor has it, that the two of you hung out together at the mall and you even fed her. Plus, she was up here with you, not long ago." Yes, that was true, thought Ichigo to himself, but those were certain reasons why he would have to. "Plus, you do tend to get a little overprotective of her." added Mizuiro suddenly.

"What? Where the hell did that come from?" he choked.

"He said you're a little possessive over Moka-chan." teased Keigo happily. Seeing the glowering look on Ichigo's face, he quickly changed that idea. "Just a little!"

Ichigo's face wore the usual scowl. "That's not true." he said, defensively.

"It is true." said Mizuiro, persistently. "You never let any guy come near her, unless you're around!"

"Yeah, like me!" Keigo said, pouting. "I'M innocent!"

'Yeah, right ' Ichigo thought, smoothly ignoring him. What Mizuiro was in fact true, but that was because Moka was his friend and if he'd had to, he would throw them out the nearest window, for even thinking about touching her."That's because we have hormonally driven pricks, like you and Keigo around, who only think with their-"

"Hey! That's not true!" Mizuiro squeaked, his face turning a bright shade of pink.

"Yeah, we respect the ladies around here equally, unlike you, who just gives them the brush off."

"Right...sure..." Ichigo replied, not believing any word of what they were telling him.

* * *

Both Ichigo and Moka were chattering small words to each other. On the way there Ichigo opened the door to his house, gulping when he heard his father yelling. Quickly pushing Moka to the wall, he slammed his back against it, placing his arm over Moka, who blinked and watched baffled as Isshin came crashing through kicking out and smashing into the wall screaming his son's name. Moka blinked as she looked down to Ichigo's father sprawled on the floor.

"You are getting good, my son. Oh, and I see the lovely Miss Moka has come along with you." Isshin said, gleefully.

Moka just smiled and waved down to him. "Hi, how are you doing these days?" she greeted with her angelic voice ranging through his ears.

Isshin piped up to his feet with a big smile. "Oh, I'm just doing great, my dear! Just having a rough time during the days. So, how's Ichigo been treating ya? Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?" he asked cheerfully.

"Uhh..." Moka just stuttered in confusion.

Ichigo growled under his breath. "I let you talk for one minute and then you go sprouting nonsense! When are you ever going to understand that not every girl that I bring over is NOT my girlfriend?" Ichigo yelled.

"It sure looks like it to me." Karin commented, smirking.

Yuzu turned back to Karin with a panicky and shock expression. "Karin-chan! Don't say things like that!" scolded Yuzu to a smirking Karin.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like he's a little kid." Karin said.

"Uh...uh...Akashiya-san, is it about time we went upstairs and studied?" Ichigo said, smiling nervously, while grabbing Moka's arm, trying to escape from the embarrassment that his family were putting him through.

Moka looked back at Ichigo with confusion painted across her features that he would call her by her last name. "Study?" she questioned. Ichigo nodded and motioned his head upstairs. She then realized that they had something to discuss with one another. "Oh! That's right. We have that big math test to study for, tomorrow! And we have to be on our feet for it!" Ichigo sweatdropped at what she said. 'Be on our feet? What the hell is that suppose to mean?' he thought to himself. "Well, we better get going. See you, Mr. Kurosaki." With that said, the two of them quickly marched up the stairs and Ichigo shut the door, locking it. Moka sat on Ichigo's bed, sliding off her shoes before laying her feet upon it. "So how we going to do this and be able to find whoever did it?"

"Well, I planned on..." After 17 minutes, or so of coming up with a plan, the two of them still didn't have a plan to find out, who did it. By now, Moka was tired out and already asleep, including Ichigo. Well, he was half asleep at least. He finally took notice that Moka had fallen asleep during his talk of plan. Who could blame her for going to sleep, though? He talked on for minutes and minutes, untill it decided to put her asleep. Ichigo looked down at his watch as the time showed 12:51; it was getting late for both him and Moka. He wondered if he'd should wake her up and walk her home, but then another thought popped in his head. "Maybe I should let her stay here for one night, since it's late and all." he suggested to himself, feeling as if it was no problem. Little did he know, that there was a problem. "Ah, crap. Where am I gonna sleep?"

* * *

**There's chapter 8. If you're wondering if Keigo spreaded that rumor, than no he didn't. And about Moka have a whole somewhere on her body, she doesn't have one, because she's different from the other arrancars and that's why a few arrancars and espadas hate her so much, because she doesn't have a hole like the rest of them do. If you want to know the reason why, all of that will be explained later on in one of the chapters. If you want Moka, or Orihime to get kidnapped by Aizen just look on my profile and on my poll and vote for the one you want to get kidnapped.** **I can probably have Ulquiorra intimidate Moka, by telling her that she going to die at Los Nochas with no one caring about her. If you want that. Besides Grimmjow is probably lucky to have Moka as his friend. And it will be pretty tense when Ichigo and Moka learn the truth about each other as well as Grimmjow and the ones she's loyal to.**


	9. New Transfer Student

**Rosario Diaries: Blood And Moon - Chapter 9**

* * *

_The sun shined over Karakura as innocent people walked and wandered around in the city. It was a sunday morning and a beautiful one at that. Little birds, playing their music as they danced with one another in the blue skies._

* * *

_Inside a beautiful buildings of white walls, a girl walked down the aisle, her veil cascading over her face. Who ever it was, looked so beautiful, her hair up in a bun, wearing a beautiful white dress that had white lilies embedded in the upper part of the dress. Her arms, covered in long, white gloves, held her bouquet of yellow lilies with such calm. As she walked down the aisle, escorted by a man in his mid-forties, behind the two of them were two young-looking girls, dropping out flowers below them as they walked. The girl, finally stood in front of her soon-to-be husband, that had spiky orange hair and gorgeous chocolate eyes. Her fiancée lifted up her veil, to show a beautiful girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. She stared up at her husband with a loving smile. The two of them had already said their vows to one another. "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The two of them kissed each other with all their passion. Everyone was cheering as rice was thrown. The two walked out and were driven away by the white limo._

* * *

Ichigo's brown eyes snapped opened in the sunlight of his own bedroom, and the dream that was really a nightmare finally ended. His breathing was ragged; his body drenched in cold sweat. _'What the hell was that?!'_ his mind screamed. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Because Ichigo, knew for a fact that it wasn't, real because as far as he knows, he was only fifteen years old and this was the 21st century. Although, the idea of getting married at fifteen (and at the 21st century) was not entirely impossible, with all the things he still has to do protecting Karakura, protecting his family and friends, and maintaining good grades at school marriage was the last thing in his mind.

He looked to his side, to see if a certain someone was still asleep on his bed. Much to his surprise, he didn't find her there. She had already vanished from his room, along with her things. His bed spread was neatly organized the way it always was. _'She must be down stairs, having breakfast with Yuzu and the others.'_

Ichigo ran a trembling hand through his messed up, orange hair. And the name he mentioned, in a horrified and disgusted whisper, was:

"Keigo."

* * *

After taking quick shower, Ichigo made his way down the steps and into the kitchen, where Yuzu was cooking breakfast for Karin and his dad. Much more to his surprise, he didn't find her in here either. "Good morning, Ichigo. If you're looking for Moka-chan, she already left this morning."

As his younger sister said this, he became suspicious, but decided to shrug it off. It was nothing abnormal, or anything, so there was nothing more, he could be more cautious about.

* * *

Ichigo silently sauntered down the hall to his class, bag hung over one shoulder. Mizuiro, who was standing in the hallway waiting for him, of course greeted him. "Hey. Good morning, Ichigo."

"Hey." he greeted back with a casual smile. "How's it going?"

"IIIICHIIIGOOO!" As always, Keigo came sprinted down the hallway, attempting to pounce on Ichigo. And eventually, Ichigo only ended up clothes lining him in the face. In pain, Keigo crumbled down on the floor.

"I see that you have found yourself a nice spot on the floor." addressed Mizuiro, looming slightly above Keigo.

"I...I-I... I need first aid." Keigo choked out in pain.

"What a nut." said Ichigo, continuing his walk to class. "I don't know why he keeps trying that trick. It'll never work." admitted Ichigo.

* * *

Moka was standing with Chad, Uryu, and Orihime, mostly having a conversation with her. She stopped her conversation with Orihime, when she saw Ichigo walk in from the corner of her eye. "Good morning, Kurosaki-kun." she greeted happily.

Ichigo stared back at her, confused._ 'I don't believe it. She's acting like nothing even happened last night.'_ he suspected in his mind. Instead of just bringing up what happened last night, he decided to play natural for now. "Yeah. You too, Akashiya-san."

Once again, Moka slightly frowned, seeing that he was calling her by her last name._ 'Why is he calling me that?'_ she asked through her mind.

"Oooh! You're standing around together, like you've got a secret club and I'm not allowed to join it!" Keigo whined, anime tears running down his face. "Why is Chad with Orihime, Moka, and Uryu? It's like the beauties that hangs with the nerds, all together without me!" Keigo complained, his arms flaring up and down.

As Keigo continued on freaking out and complaining about the five of them hanging out, Ichigo decided that he should just calm down. "Chill out. Nothing happened."

Keigo, suddenly let out a gasp. "I got it! I'm nothing but an ancient puppy, that no one wants to pet! I'm finished!" Keigo exclaimed.

"Sounds about right, "puppy". So why don't you go stand somewhere else?" Ichigo suggested coldly, fed up with Keigo's complaining.

Keigo's nerves broke down in somewhat pain, shock, and horror. "Get a grip on yourself, Keigo. Don't you know you're being teased?" Mizuiro cut in.

"AAGH! STUPID BLUE SKIES! I KNEW YOU WERE TEASING ME!" he shouted to the heavens, taking off running.

Moka stared at the spot that Keigo once stood, with a sweat-dropped. _'He has some serious issues.'_ Her thoughts were abruptly cut short, when she felt her breath leaving her body. She felt two arms wrap themselves around her body, below her breast. "Good morning, Moka-chan! It's nice to see you!" said an all-too-familiar voice, that was squeezing the life out of her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Chizuru-chan, please... I can't breathe...let go of me..." Moka choked out, trying to breathe properly.

"Back off!" growled Tatsuki, her foot connecting with Chizuru's face, sending her far away from Moka.

"Moka-chan, are you alright?" Orihime asked with worry, putting to Moka's back as she took in a deep breath.

"I'll live." she answered with a smile.

Moka and Orihime turned to where Chizuru landed, to see her holding her nose and seemed to be plotting. "As usual. An impressive reaction. It's nice to know nothing's changed around here."

"I just wanted to keep you abreast of the situation. Nothing ever changes with you, does it, Chizuru? Here it is autumn and you're still in heat."

"Good morning. How you doing, Tatsuki?" Ichigo greeted casually.

"Oh, hi. So how's your assignment coming along?"

"An assignment's due?" Ichigo questioned, shocked that he didn't know himself.

Moka gave him a confused look. "You mean you didn't know about the assignment?"

"No...basically." he answered.

"I told you all about it, Ichigo." Tatsuki informed.

Ichigo traveled his sight towards the ceiling, as if blaming it on someone else, but himself. "Oh yeah. I guess I forgot."

Moka let out a slight giggle as their conversation continued on. For some reason, she lowered her giggling, when she saw something strange hanging from the bottom of Ichigo's top. Moka opened her mouth to ask, but Tatsuki beat her to it. "Hey, what's that thing?"

Ichigo looked at her confused at what she was talking about, but instantly knew what. "Oh...this?" he questioned, gesturing to a red charm that was hanging from his uniform top. "Uh..." he stuttered, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his friends, including Moka. "...It's a lucky charm." Ichigo grunted out, remembering the small episode he had this morning. "My dad did it. He sowed on my uniform." he confessed. He didn't feel embarrassed to have it though.

"I could figure that out, without even asking ya." Tatsuki indicated, knowingly.

"How the hell did you already know that?"

"It's a simple case of logic. Who else but your dad, would give you something as goofy as that thing?" Tatsuki speculated, making Ichigo let out a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. What I really wanna ask you about, is that skull there." Tatsuki said, gesturing to something else.

Ichigo looked towards his other item, that hung on the side of his belt. "Oh, you mean this. Interesting you should ask that. Um...I brought it from this guy I met. I mean I found it-" he instantly cut himself off, realizing that something was off. "Wait a sec...Tatsuki... You can see this?"

Tatsuki looked at him confused. "What's the big deal? It's right there." she stated as if it was quite obvious.

Moka stared at the strange object, curious and confused of why it's hanging off Ichigo's belt. The thing was bronze and had a skull on it._ 'I wonder what it is. It sure doesn't look like something valuable. But why does Kurosaki-kun has it in the first place?'_

"Hi, everybody!" The students look towards the door to Ms. Ochi, book in hand. "Alright, get to your seats, everyone." The obviously obliged and seated themselves in their seats.

As the teacher went on about a new transfer student showing up in class, Ichigo paid no mind as he stared at his soul reaper badge. _'This badge is more powerful, than it looks. It is dangerous for anyone, other than a Soul Reaper to use this. That is why it has a visual barrier built into it, to keep ordinary humans from seeing it.'_ Ukitake's words repeating in Ichigo's head.

_'That's what he said. I wonder if it's broken._' Ichigo thought, not knowing that it was a dumb thing to think about.

Moka watched Ichigo, concerned filled in her eyes. _'I wonder why he's staring at that thing like that. It's not like it's going to make a sound, or anything.'_ As if on cue, Ichigo shrieked, followed by a weird noise that was coming from that "thing" he was holding._ 'Why is it making that sound? Could it mean something?'_

Little did she know, that she wasn't the only one hearing that sound. Orihime, along with Chad and Uryu heard it as well. All three of them except Moka, knew what it means. _'A hollow.'_ Chad inspected.

"Something wrong, Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked, as if Ichigo just died.

Ichigo turned towards his friend with a nervous smile plastered on his face. "It's nothing, really. A little gas." Ichigo fibbed, trying to hide his little outburst.

Ms. Ochi glared at one of the students. "Hey, please be quiet." she groaned, walking towards the door. "You can come in, now." she announced, opening the door, only to find nothing. "Odd. Where'd he go?" she asked herself, barely noticing Ichigo sneaking past her. "Hey, Ichigo! Where are you going?!" she demanded as she watched him sprint down the hall.

"To the restroom!" Ichigo called, disappearing from sight.

"Restroom? Right." Ms. Ochi repeated, not believing it and this time, she barely noticed Chad and Orihime sneak past her. "Hey! Chad and Orihime, where are you two going?!"

"To the restroom!" Both Chad and Orihime called as they too, sprinted off towards the same direction Ichigo ran off to.

"Orihime, shame on you! You should know that a young lady never runs off to the restroom, like that!" scolded the teacher. "Honestly!"

"But I'm about to pee my pants!" Orihime fibbed. "O-Or worse!"

"Go on then, and come right back!" Ms. Ochi scolded, a tick mark appearing on her head. This time she wasn't fooled by this one, when Keigo came out of the room, shouting "bathroom" multiple times, attempting to join the three. "You're not going anywhere." she said, grabbing a hold of his collar.

A few minutes has passed and Moka, who obviously saw the whole thing, became suspicious at what just happened. _'They're up to something.'_ Moka suspected. _'And I'm going to find out. But right now, I have bigger things to worry about.'_ She traveled her eyes towards the window, to enjoy the view outside. Her eyes shot opened at what she saw._ 'No! How could...'_ She squinted her eyes a bit, hoping to herself that it was not true. A guy, with spiky orange hair and a big sword appeared to be walking in the school...in a soul reaper uniform._ 'No. He can't be. Kurosaki-kun can't be a soul reaper. Then...that must mean that I...'._ Her thoughts were interrupted, when she felt Ichigo plop down in the seat next to her. "That was fast." she commented with a smile, trying to play it off as if she saw nothing.

"Yeah." he agreed, casually.

"Pay attention, everyone." Ms. Ochi announced as a tall, boney guy, with a short blonde buzz-cut, stood next to her. "The transfer student, I told you about earlier is here. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"There is 'hei' as in flat-footed, the 'ko' from Imoko Onono, that old politician. 'Shin' and and 'ko' as in cod roe, makes Shinji Hirako." he explained his name that was written on the board. "Very nice to meet you." he introduced, taking a bow.

"Hey, Shinji. It's the other way around." Ms. Ochi pointed out, seeing that the name was backwards.

The guy named Shinji, just grinned, his bangs shadowing over his eyes. "It's a really good trick, isn't it? Backward writing is a very unusual skill of mine." he explained, as if trying to entertain the class.

Moka stared in awe and amazement at how much this person can do. But however, Ichigo seemed bored out of his and didn't look like he wasn't interested in the new guy. "Amazing. I can't believe that he can actually do that."

Ichigo looked at her as if she lost it. "Oh, c'mon! You can't actually find something interesting about this guy." he whispered, seemingly feeling a little jealous of this guy.

"Why? He seems like a nice guy. Let's at least give him a chance." suggested Moka. _'Though, there's a something off about him, but I don't know what.'_

"Looks like you and I are gonna be neighbors." Shinji suspected, smiling at Ichigo, who looked somewhat, dumbfounded and confused. "Yeah. I hope we can be friends...Ichigo.

"Oh yeah." slightly smiled Ichigo, feeling a little awkward that someone was offering to his friend. "Yeah, sure thing."

Shinji gave a slightly chuckle, grinning at Ichigo. Moka stared at him, feeling a little on edge and uneasy. _'I have a bad feeling. There's something off about this guy, that I don't like. And how does he know Kurosaki-kun?'_

* * *

**_There's chapter 9 and about Moka and Ichigo, becoming more agressive in battle when it comes down to using bankai, I think I might just do that. Make the two of them the same. Moka half vizard, soul reaper, or arrancar, if that's what you want. And about how someone loves my story. thank you and I really appeciate it. Please tell me more ideas, I think I will be able to grant them, if you review._**


	10. You Don't Belong With Them

**Rosario Diaries: Blood And Moon - Chapter 10**

* * *

_"W-Where...am I?" her voice asked. "Hello?" she called, her voice echoing back at her. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she repeated, only to have her voice echo again. She was in a dark room, filled with nothing but darkness and emptiness. She didn't know where she was, or why she was here. She wanted to leave, to see the colors fill her life again. The darkness around her, suddenly started to subside to show an image of a large white tower, sand around it. "What a minute... This is Los Noches. But what am I doing back here? Wasn't I suppose to-" she was immediately cut short, when she felt a sudden, familiar pressure crash over her. "What is this? It seems so familiar...but why?" Her eyes traveled up the building. As she finally reached the top, her eyes shot opened in horror. There on top of the tower, were two people. She saw a black-haired guy, who was in a frightening form, holding a guy with a mass of orange hair, with his tail._

_The dark guy turned to her...his eyes emotionless as well as his face. In her eyes, he looked scary. Really scary. "So you've come. How nice." he spoke as he held his opponent with his tail._

_"I-Ichigo..." she whispered, not understanding the situation._

_"You're just in time, watch closely." continued the guy, lifting up his finger towards Ichigo's chest. She watched in sheer horror as a dark cero appeared in the tip._

_A huge blast came, leaving nothing but a hole in his chest..._

_"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"_

* * *

Moka's body shot up in the darkness of her room. Her breathing was shallow, tears drenching her face, her body drenched in cold sweat, all over. Moka slammed her face in her hand, letting herself cry. After finishing what she had to do, she walked towards the bathroom to clean herself up. She splashed the warm water near her face, making sure that she was fully awake. _'Why? Why did I dream about something bad happening to Kurosaki-kun?'_ she asked herself, so many questions swarming in her head

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Moka walked to school in silence. It was like this. It was sometimes like this. She would usually keep her problems to herself and solved them, without anyone's help. Even if they did asked to help her, she wouldn't let them. She wouldn't. Because she'd never ask for it. As the school finally came into view, she smiled, when she saw Orihime standing near the gates. Moka abruptly stopped at what she saw. Orihime was talking to a guy. A guy, that had made his first appearance in school yesterday. The new transfer student; Shinji Hirako. _'Why is she talking to him? Not that I don't like it, or anything But why_?' This guy gave her a vibe. An uneasy, bad vibe. Instead of just being suspicious like she wanted to, she sauntered up towards Orihime, with a smile. "Good morning, Hime-chan!"

"Oh, good morning, Moka-chan. How are you?"

Before Moka could say anything back, Shinji had appeared in front of her, with a wide grin. "Hello, I don't believe met. My name is Shinji Hirako. And you are, my beautiful lady?"

Moka felt a little nervous and uneasy, but just decided to go along with it. "Moka Akashiya." she introduced, taking a bow.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman, such as yourself." Shinji said before taking her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"U-Uh, thank you." she stuttered out with a smile.

Orihime smiled at her friend. "Isn't he cool, Moka-chan?"

"U-Uh, y-yeah. Sure."

Ichigo sat in his desk, his mind retracting back to last night, for some reason. 'So who the hell did that other spiritual pressure, belonged to?' he pondered in thought, remembering every little thing that happened. He had searched high and low, for an unusual amount of spiritual pressure, that attacked him. 'Who ever it was, is gone without a trace.' Ichigo, then grimaced in frustration. 'This is all because of that bastard, Hirako.'

* * *

_"You see, I'm a vizard."_

_"You are one of us, Ichigo."_

_"You do not belong with them, Ichigo. Just stop fighting it. You've got to know that you do not belong with them."_

* * *

As those words were repeating over and over in his head, he felt like he couldn't do anything, but just sit there. Meanwhile, Moka and Orihime, along with Shinji walked in.

"Hello, Ichigo! Good morning!" Orihime greeted, with a smile.

"Hello, there, Ichigo! Good morning!" Shinji greeted secondly, acting as if nothing between them, happened last night.

Ichigo watched him, stunned, but didn't show it. _'I don't believe it. Hirako showed up ,liked nothing happened.'_ he suspected.

"Uh...let's see...uh..." Orihime stuttered, trying to remember his name.

"Shinji, right?" Moka guessed correctly, helping out Orihime.

"Wow! You remembered my name! I can't believe it!" he exclaimed happily, before throwing his arms around Moka, surprising her. "You're amazing, Moka-dear." he said, making her confused. Ichigo's eyes narrowed at Shinji as he embraced Moka.

_'Moka-dear?'_ she repeated as if it she didn't like it.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS?!" Keigo shrieked, not quite happy of what was going on. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Shinji glanced behind him, with an irritated look. "What's going on? Who's making all that noise?" he growled, not happy that he was being interrupted. "Who in the hell are you?!" he asked, addressing to Keigo, who seemed shocked by that question.

"What do you mean who am I? You got a lot of nerve, asking me that! You act like you're best friends with the people in this classroom. I've known them a lot longer than you have, Mister Johnny-Come-Lately!"

"Already been shot down, this morning. Have we?" Mizuiro mused, with a smile.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU PERVERT! SHE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T LIKE IT!" Keigo boomed, with fury.

"Are you crazy? If she didn't like it, she would have screamed, or hit me over the head with her book bag." Shinji implied, putting a hand on Moka's shoulder, making her more uncomfortable. She now wished, she would have done those things; scream, or hit him over the head. "But she didn't do that, which is proved that she's not uncomfortable at all. Am I right, Moka-dear?" he asked Moka, leaning slightly into her.

"You're implying that I'm the one, who's out of line? You're behaving badly and everyone knows it." he fretted, tear droplets form on the corner of his eyes. "C'mon, guys! Tell this creep off! Give me some support!" he shouted, hoping someone will volunteer, which no one did.

He suddenly felt a femine hand appear on his shoulder. "It's alright. Don't worry, I got your back." a female voice sounded behind him, her grip tightening on his shoulder. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Chizuru cracking her knuckled in fury and rage. "Leave this to me. He won't bother us anymore." Before Keigo try to reason with her, he was thrown out of the way. "He has to pay, right?! Moka is too sweet a girl to say something, even she's being treated badly, a creep like you takes advantage of her good nature, and indiscriminately goes around, attempting to hug her, shall not be allowed to live!" Chizuru roared, her face cascading with malicious and evil.

"U-Um... I know this isn't something you want to hear, Chizuru." Keigo feared, half of his face blue in fear. "But following your logic, y-you should be first one, who gets wiped out." he reasoned as she exploded about being...who knows what. "Maybe you could just let him off, with a warning?"

From the corner of Moka's eyes, she saw Ichigo silently stand up, his bangs shadowing over his eyes. He sauntered over towards Shinji, alerting everybody's attention. Shinji drawled back in fear as he saw that Ichigo was coming towards him. Ichigo's arm reached out and grabbed Shinji by the front of his shirt. "Come out here for second, Hirako." he divulged darkly, dragging Shinji along with him and none to gently either.

Moka watched the two of them leave, not understanding what just happened. She turned to Orihime, who seemed confused as well as the others, around them.

* * *

Shinji grunted in pain as he was slammed against the wall, by Ichigo. "Maybe you're not aware of it, but that really hurts. And what you getting so mad about, anyway? It's not like Moka is your girlfriend. I mean, let's face, Ichigo. You're socially inept. You and I both know that a hottie like that, isn't going to give you the time of day, right?"

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo growled, blushing a little at the thought of Moka being his girlfriend. "And I expect you to apologize to her, when you go back in there. You should know better." he scolded, not appreciating what he did to his Moka, in the classroom. _'Whoa! Wait a second! Since when did Moka become mine?!'_ he screamed in his head.

Shinji's eyes rolled over to the side, not completely feeling remorse for his actions. "Yeah. Well, that's just a matter of opinion. But anyway, you don't have the right to be telling me what to do." he stated, sticking out his tongue, completely bored.

"Hirako," Ichigo started, raising up Shinji slightly. "All I want to know is what the hell you're doing here." he demanded, glaring at him.

"Well, now that's a stupid question. What do you think I'm doing? I'm a student and I have to go to school." Shinji lied, being slightly sarcastic.

"You had one reason for coming to this school. It was to somehow recruit me into your ranks. And if so...you have no reason to be here anymore!" Ichigo declared.

"I'll be the judge of that." Shinji said in a mone tone voice, making Ichigo grunt in response. "Surely, you don't think I've given up. I mean, just because of what happened between you and me, yesterday." Shinji said. "You'll find that I don't give up so easily. I'm going to follow you around, until you say yes. Besides, it's too late. Once the symptoms appear, vizards can never become normal again. And no matter what you may think, you're already on our side, Ichigo," He watched as Ichigo became slightly intimidated by his words. Shinji let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "Moka, Orihime, The big guy, Four eyes...you think that they're all friends of yours?" he questioned, before opening his eyes. "Well you're wrong. Fact is, they're only your friends for the time being. If you continue to be a soul reaper, sooner or later, you'll be swallowed up by the hollow inside. Because you will lose your sanity, when that happens, it's all over. Your power will destroy everything around you. Your friends and your future, even your identity will be blown to smithereens." Shinji explained to a shocked Ichigo.

* * *

Little did they know, that a certain someone was somewhere, around the corner, listening on their conversation, quite confused and interested in what a "vizard" meant.

* * *

**In Class 1-3...**

"Ichi-go!" Keigo sanged out, swinging by Ichigo's desk, who was silently packing up to leave. "How bout' we swing by the old arcade on the way home, what do you say?" he offered with a big smile.

"Sorry." sighed Ichigo as he stood up, walking away from him. "I need sometime alone."

"Ichigo?" Keigo called out, hoping to get Ichigo's attention, but wasn't able to. "What's the deal, Mizurio?" He walked towards Mizurio's desk, pointing towards the direction, Ichigo left. "Ichigo sure is acting weird."

Moka watched that same spot, Ichigo left in concerned. She knew exactly why Ichigo was acting strange._ 'It's because of that new transfer student. I know. I just know it is.'_ she predicted in her head. _'Kurosaki-kun, what has he done to you to make you act this way?' _

Moka stood up, not feeling up to finishing the rest of the day at school, when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. "Moka-chan, how you and I, go by the arcade instead, huh?" Keigo offered, this time to Moka.

Moka turned to Keigo and gave him a sweet, small smile. "I'm sorry, Asano-kun. I wish I could, but I'm just not feeling well today." she implied, watching Keigo's face turn from happy to bawling face. "I'm sorry. Maybe another time." she said, excusing herself.

* * *

Moka sat in her room, writing about what happened today and just now. _'I wonder what happened with Kurosaki-kun and Hirako-san. Kurosaki-kun seemed very different, when he came back. Although, I did sense that he was strange in someway. That must be the reason, why Kurosaki-kun was acting so different.' _Before she could think of anything else, she suddenly felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure crash over her. Moka jolted up, shocked that she hadn't felt this much spiritual pressure before. It felt familiar. Very familiar. Her eyes shot opened in shock "No. W-Why are they here at a time like this?" Wanting to get there before it's too late, she got dressed and ran out of the house, towards the place where the spiritual pressure was coming from.

* * *

Finally arriving at the right time, Moka saw two arrancars; Ulquiorra and Yammy, who were both standing over Orihime, who looked frigtened. She wanted to go help her friend, but at the same time, she didn't want to be seen with the likes of a human by her tribe of arrancars and espadas. She was allied with the likes of a soul reaper, so she couldn't help her. _'Oh no, Hime-chan.'_ Moka felt her insides swell up in fear and horror, when Ulquiorra ordered Yammy to kill her, which he gladly obliged to as his hand reached out to grab Orihime. Orihime's eyes widen as she stood there, not knowing what to do next.

Suddenly, a blade of a zanpakto came into view in her pupils as well as the others'. Moka eyes went wide, like saucers, when she realized, who was holding the zanpakto. Ichigo Kurosaki. Moka gave a sigh of relief, both glad and astonished that he had showed up, with no fear in his eyes. _'Thank goodness, she's alright.' _

"Sorry, Ichigo." Orihime apologized meekly.

"It's alright. I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner." Ichigo reassured.

Orihime looked away, guilt showering her face. "No, I mean...all of this is my fault." she said, referring to Tatsuki and Chad, who were both lying on the ground, both unconscious. "If I...if I was stronger, I could've stopped this."

"There's no need for you to apologize." Ichigo reassured. "You did everything you could." he added, before glaring at both Ulquiorra and Yammy. "Now, I'm going to deal with these two and end this." He put a hand to his arm, alarming Yammy, and especially Moka. "Bankai!" he chanted, and right away a huge amount of spiritual pressure exploded around him as well as the others. Moka looked on, shock that he had this much spiritual pressure. _'He has a bankai? Then that must mean...'_

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**I'm just going to end right here for now. And I'm thinking about not tampering with Moka's abilities, until I've figured something out. If you want, I could probably have Moka expose herself in the next chapter. That'll be a big shocker, wouldn't it?**


	11. His Strong Spiritual Pressure

**Rosario Diaries: Blood And Moon - Chapter 11**

* * *

Moka stared at the scene in shock._ 'His...his spiritual pressure feels so strong...like it could smother me any second, or so.'_ she pondered, not expecting to feel this much power from Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at the two espadas that stood before him. "You got a bankai, huh?" he questioned, not really fazed by it. "Hey, Ulquiorra." he called to the espada next to him. "This the guy?"

Moka watched in confusion. _'Do they know of Kurosaki-kun, or something? If so...what do they want with them?'_

"Yes. Considering how clumsily you dealt with the situation, I'm surprised we were able to flush him out at all." Ulquiorra said. "The orange hair, the black bankai." he inspected. "No doubt about, this is our target Yammy. He's the one."

_'So it is true. They were really searching for him all this time, and I didn't know about it. But...there's something I don't understand. Why are these to searching for Kurosaki-kun? Did Lord Aizen knew him?'_ Moka asked herself.

Yammy smirked in satisfaction. "So he saved us the trouble of searching for him." he sneered, raising his huge fist in an attempt to hit Ichigo. However, Ichigo was able to block it as he used his sword as a shield. Yammy's smirked dropped and Moka's eyes widen.

_'H-How...how is he able to stop that attack like that?'_

Ichigo glared up at Yammy, his sword shielded in front of him. "I'm guessing you're the reason, Chad's lying on the ground over there." he inspected.

Yammy just smirked. "You gonna do something about?" Although, he didn't seem high and mighty anymore, when Ichigo advanced over Yammy's shoulder, landing right behind him. Yammy seemed confused, until he saw his arm drop to the ground like a lifeless fish. He screamed in pain, not expecting it.

_'Wow. He really is strong. What kind of soul reaper is he? Because I know for a fact, that he's no ordinary soul reaper, if he was able to block off that punch. On top of that...he sliced through Yammy's cero and sliced off his arm, like it was nothing. Although, at this level of power, he couldn't possibly pose a threat to Lord Aizen.'_ Moka pondered, watching the battle between the two behind the trees.

Yammy breathed in and out heavily, tired from the small battle, he endured. "Damn! You little runt!" he cursed, both in pain and angry that this soul reaper chopped off his arm.

"Surprised you can stand there and call me names." Ichigo commented, his sword slung over his shoulder. "I guess you're as tough as you are ugly." he insulted.

"It seems you're having a hard time. Should I take over?" Ulquiorra offered, kindly.

Yammy glared back at the espada. "Stay back!" he growled, grabbing a hold to his zanpakto.

Ulquirroa looked at Yammy with an emotionless expression. "I can't believe you need your zanpakto to deal with a runt, like this." he said, as if he was scolding Yammy for needing it.

"Shut up and stay back!" he growled.

As he heard the word "zanpakto", Ichigo stared at it, not understanding. _'I should have known. His sword is a zanpakto. The cracked hallow mask...the hole in his chest and the zanpakto. I knew I felt something odd about this spiritual pressure.'_ Ichigo pondered. _'Who are these guys? Are they're vizards like Shinji and me?'_ His eyes shot opened, when he heard another voice in his head.

**'Switch!**' shouted the voice.

_'Damn it! He's here!_' Ichigo slammed his hand to his hand, as if trying to block out the voice. Orihime, who was taking care of Chad, stared at him in concern, while Yammy stopped his action and stared on, confused.

Moka stared at the scene, not understanding what's happening. _'What's going on? What's wrong with him?'_

**'Just switch me, will ya! I'll take care of this guy!'** persuaded the hollow voice.

"Go away! Go away! Go away!" he seethed in fear, not wanting to endure what happened again. "I...don't need you!"

_'Something is not right here..._' Moka inspected. 'Kurosaki_-kun__ is shouting to himself. Why...?'_ she paused._ 'Does this have something to do with...what I think it is?'_ She let out a gasp, when Yammy kicked Ichigo in the gut, making him spit up vomit. Worried, Orihime ran towards Yammy, ready to protect Ichigo, despite him telling her to stay back. Moka's eyes widen, when Yammy backhanded Orihime, making her fall backwards. _'N-No...Hime-chan...why her?'_ She wanted to go help them, but knew the what the consequences will be, if she were to be caught dead by her clan, protecting them both. To top it off, she didn't want her friendship with Ichigo and Orihime to end, if they were to find out she was working for Aizen. She didn't want to know how Orihime will feel, if she were to find out she was on Aizen's side.

"ORIHIME, NO!" Ichigo shouted, not believing what he saw.

"Shut up!" Yammy shouted. Moka flinched, when Yammy began punching Ichigo left and right, injuring him further more.

Moka flinched with every punch Ichigo recieved. _'I... I have no other choice but to interfere. No matter how much I don't want to, this has to stop.'_ she thought in her head. When she got a great look at Ichigo's face, that seemed blank, she felt sick. _'Forgive me.'_

Yammy slammed Ichigo's mangled body to the ground, already bored. "I'm done messin' around!" he raised his fist as high as possible in the air. "Time for you to disappear!" With that said, he brung his fist down as hard as he could, creating a mist of dirt around him. His smirk turned into a frown, when found that he was hitting a red shield.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times, before he realized that he was being saved by Urahara, Yoruichi standing beside him. "Hey there." Urahara greeted, reverted the shield back into his zanpakto. "Sorry I couldn't get here a little sooner, Ichigo. You know how it is."

Yammy glared at the two, already annoyed. This made Urahara chuckle slightly. "All these bugs keep poppin' up and gettin' in the way!" he growled in irritation. "But steppin' in front of the line, just means you're gonna get killed first!" He threw a punch at the two, but Yoruichi gripped his arm, before twisting it along with his body on the ground.

"I've got this." Yoruichi reminded.

"He's all yours." Urahara agreed, putting a small bag in her hands. The two crossed paths as Yammy tried to throw a punch at them. But before the punch could collide with either of them, they disappeared into a flash. As Yammy looked on confused and both irritated, he felt a punch connect with the side of his face, along with a kick to the head and a punch on top of his head. He then felt a hard kick connect with his back, making him fall forward.

Yoruichi glared at what she called a weakling, before walking over to take care of Orihime, who was sprawled on the ground. "Y-Yoruichi...is it you?" Orihime asked, her voice sounding a bit weak.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Is Ichigo...alright?" she asked once again, her voice cracking a bit. "Where is he?"

"He's fine. Don't worry." She held up a small pill between her fingers. "Can you swallow?"

"Y-Yes." Orihime replied weakly.

Yammy's fingers flinched a bit and Yoruichi glared at him, obviously sensing that he was ready to give up. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Yammy stood up, opening his mouth wide enough as a red beam appeared in it. Yoruichi's eyes widen slightly, knowing exactly what was going to come. "That's a cero." she stated as he released the cero, creating a mist of dirt.

Yammy gave a victorious laugh, thinking that his job was done. "Ya mess with me little girl...ya get blown to bits!" he sneered. "No one could have escaped the blast of my cero! at this range." His smirked faded, when he saw a figure in the mist, zanpakto pointed out in front of him. The mist finally subsided to reveal Urahara. "Who are you and how did you survive my cero?" he demanded, glaring at the shop keeper. "You should all be dead!"

Urahara smiled under his hat at the espada. "You need to pay closer attention. I knew if I tried to block it, the others might get hurt, so I simply took the offensive and responded with a similar attack." he explained.

"That's impossible." The espada said in dislief.

"If you don't believe me, I'd be happy to demonstrate it again." The shop keeper offered, kindly. "Now, scream, Benihime!" he commanded, firing off a similar cero towards the espada.

Yammy drawled back a bit, expecting the cero to him. Suddenly a white clad, female figure appeared in front of him, reflecting off the attack with her zanpakto. Urahara grimaced as he stared at the mysterious female that stood in front of the two espadas. She was clad in a white skin-tight ninja suite, with red boots on and armor that clad themselves on half of her arms. It was accesorized with a weapon belt and a butterfly-like digital headset she wore on her head, long white ribbons flowing out of it. And a red mask, that covered her mouth. **(AN: Before you all get confused, I would highly suggest looking up the game Nightshade, or on my profile to know how I described this one's costume.)** Yammy gave a smirked towards the female. "It's about time you showed up-" he was cut short, when the female back-handed him in the gut, sending him back a few meters away from her. "Why'd you do that?" he gritted in pain as the female glared at him, with her green pupils.

"Idiot. If you had a brain in your head, you would have figured it out." Ulquirroa hissed gently. "That's Kisuke Urahara, and she's Yoruichi Shihoin. At your current level, you wouldn't last five minutes against the two of them." he affirmed, walking past the two. "Let's go."

With nothing left to say, the two of them followed as Ulquirroa opened up a portal to another deminsion. "Are you running away?" Yoruichi asked as if she was mocking them for it.

Ulquirroa smiled faintly at the dark-skinned woman. "Why? Are you trying goat me into a fight?" he asked. "You know very well what will happened, if you tried to fight me, while protecting those pieces of trash. Even you must realize the odds are stacked against you. Normally, I'd be happy to oblige, but we completed our mission here. It's time to deliver our report to Lord Aizen." he turned his attention towards Ichigo, who shadowed his eyes with his orange bangs, feeling ashamed. "I'll tell that the soul reaper, that he's interested in has no value, what so ever. He's not even worth killing." he stated coldly. The female looked towards Ichigo, her eyes slightly softening. Ulquirroa turned his attention towards the female. "And as for you..." he addressed, looking at her. "...you have some explaining to do, once we report back to Lord Aizen."

The girl bowed her head slightly. "I know." replied a soft voice.

* * *

**There's chapter 11, if you know who that mysterious ninja is, just send me a review and tell me who you think it is. I know it's a little short, but I've been busy with things lately, sorry!**


	12. Confrontation

**Rosario Diaries: Blood And Moon - Chapter 12**

* * *

Ichigo lied sprawled on his bed in nothing but his boxers, his body all bandaged up. Kon was lying on top of Ichigo's upper part of his body, silently moaning, or groaning. Everything seemed quiet, until Kon got fed up with the silence. "BOR, BOR, BOR, BOR, BOR BORRRING! What are you doing, moping around on a day like this? We should be out there, pickin' up chicks! I'm outta here, Ichigo!" With that said, he rushed out the window, a breaking of glass being heard. Ichigo didn't move a muscle to complain about his window. Kon lied on the ground, glass embedded in his stuffing, half of it tearing out. Upset, Kon jumped to his feet, taking a piece of glass from his head and slamming it towards the ground. "This cuz' the guy owns me, I have to be a slave through his moods!" he huffed, stomping away. When he didn't get a reaction, he glared at the window. "I cut myself to shreds for you, and you can't even get out of bed?" He still got no answer from Ichigo. "Hey, you! I'm talking to you, you slug! Well, I'm going to find a cute, young hottie and when I do, I'm not going to introduce her to you!" Kon shouted. "She'll be like _"Oh, Kon! You're so sweet!"_" he predicted, imagining a girl cuddling him in her chest. "We're gonna have more fun, than you ever had! And you'll be like _"Oh, man. Why didn't I go?",_ but don't come crying to me!" he taunted angrily. And when he still got no answer from Ichigo, he continued on. "Hey! Are you listening me? Say something!" he demanded loudly. When he still got no answer, he folded his arms in wonder. "Hmm... I wish I could figure out what the heck is wrong with that guy." he pondered to himself. He turned blue in horror, when he heard the voice of Yuzu. He quickly played like a stuffed-animal and lied still.

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling, not even caring what was happening around him. Ichigo grimaced, when he saw the sight of himself with a hollow mask half-way on, flash in his head. "If it keeps up like this..." He threw a fist through his pillow, as if he was putting the blame on it.

* * *

Moka lied in her bed, covers covering half of her body. _'I hope they're okay, by tomorrow...at least.'_ She slowly closed her eyes, letting the dreams take over.

* * *

Moka trudged silently down the hallway, her eyes casted down at her feet as she walked. She didn't why she was here at school. Truth to be told, she honestly did not want to be here, after the incident that happened with Ichigo, Orihime, and her two clan members. "NOOOOO!" shrieked a loud girly voice. Curious, Moka quickly jogged to where the voice was coming from. She instantly covered her mouth at the sight. There stood Orihime, bandages wrapped around her head and her arm.

Orhime noticing her, she smiled. "Good morning, Moka-chan!" Orihime greeted, happily. Moka only gave a nod and went to her assigned seat, laying her head in her folded arms. Orihime's face turned into concern at her friend's behavior.

"What on earth happened?! Tell me right now!" Chizuru demanded shrilly.

Orihime could only give a nervous laugh. "I tripped and fell down the stairs." Moka knew she was lieing, because she was there, when she got those injuries.

"You expect me to believe, you got those injuries, falling down stairs?!" Chizuru asked, freaking out. Orihime could only laugh nervously in response. "This is no laughing matter! You've been absent for five days now! And just look at you, you're a mess! Why do you always make me worry so much?"

"You're not gonna get all mushy and hug me, are you?" Orihime asked, hoping that her friend wouldn't in her life try it.

"No way! Just look at you! How could I?"

"Orihime." sounded a familiar masculine voice. Moka raised her head and instantly felt sick to her stomach, when she saw Ichigo bandaged up as well. He didn't look too worse, though.

"Oh, what is it, Ichigo?" she asked with a smile towards him.

Ichigo looked at her, with an expression she couldn't read. "I..." Ichigo trailed. "Well...don't worry about it. It's not important." he said walking away, leaving the girls confused.

"What's up with Ichigo?" Chizuru wondered.

"Sorry, Chizuru." apologized Orihime, making her friend more confused. "I-I have to use the restroom!" she said, rushing out of the classroom, Chizuru following after her.

Moka, feeling like she needed to go as well, stood up and rushed towards the bathroom, not wanting to interact with Ichigo right now. _'It's all my fault. It's all my fault that they're like this. Both Kurosaki-kun and Hime-chan...not to mention the others. I have no one else to blame but myself, for letting this happen._' she scolded herself. '_Chad-kun was injured...Tatsuki-chan nearly died... It's all because of me... I don't know what I can do...other than feel guilty...'_

After having a few moments alone with herself in the bathroom, she leaned against the wall, still mentally kicking herself for feeling this way over something severe, like this. '_Why do I feel bad...for not saving them? Why?' _She took a few minutes to think about Ichigo's behavior. She instantly frowned, when she came up with the answer. _'It's all because of him.'_

* * *

Shinji Hirako lied back on the grass, staring up at cloudy skies. He let out a sigh. "It shouldn't be long, before that carrot top soon realizes that he belongs with us." he said to himself. He had waited and waiting for Ichigo to join his clan...because of a certain someone demanded harshly for him to join. "Whelp...it's not my fault, if he loses his insanity. Might as well let him do what he wants."

Making his word final, he sat up, only to have something grip the top of his head, a blade to his throat. Although, he didn't seem afraid that someone was probably out to kill him. "Tell me what you've done to Ichigo Kurosaki, or I'll slit your throat." demanded a familiar soft voice.

Knowing exactly who it is, Shinji just simply grinned. "Well...Moka my dear. What a pleasant surprise." he said, with a chesire grin. "I didn't expect you to skip school and come all the way out here to kill me. I didn't think that an innocent school girl, like you would do something treacherous like this."

Moka just simply glared down at him. "Enough with the meaningless comments. Just tell me why you're after him and what you want from him." she said, releasing him, so he could face her.

Shinji stood up, facing her with a smirk. "Why should I tell the likes of you? I mean, you already know why I'm after carrot top, after all, right?" Moka stared at him confused. "Oh c'mon, Moka-dear. How stupid do you think I am? Did you think that I wouldn't be able to sense that you were eaves dropping on our conversation? Surely, you don't think I know why you're here...in this world of all places. Oh, I know everything, Moka-dear. I know everything about you. Your intentions...and your emotions..."

As he said these things, Moka felt a bit uneasy from his words. "What do you know about me?"

"Like I said; everything. You act as if you're innocent and all, thinking that no one, even that carrot top and his friends would notice how strange you are. And speaking of carrot top; I know that you're in love with him." Moka grunted in response, not expecting him to say that. "Oh, you can't fool me, Moka-dear. I've seen how you act around him, everyday. You get all nervous and giddy, when he talks to you, playing with your hair. You give him the googly eyes, hoping that he'd probably do something exciting to you, so you could spread your legs open for him. You try to get Ichigo and Orihime together, when in reality you want him for yourself. Not to mention...I think you might have something against Orihime."

"Shut up."

"I mean, you were sent here on a mission to kidnap her and take her back to Los Noches, right? Don't you think she'll be a little heartbroken, if she found out?"

This time, this just turned Moka over the limit. "I said shut up! Stop talking!" she shouted, glaring at him.

"Why are you getting so mad? It's the truth and you know it." he sneered.

Moka glared at him, her eyes turning a bright blue. "That is not true! It's not! You don't know anything about us, or me! It's your fault that they're hurt in the first place!"

Shinji just simply grinned, satisfied with the reaction, he received. "Oh, but it is. I just explained to you, didn't I? Why do you care so much about these two, anyway?"

Moka instantly raised her zanpakto to his throat. "Shinji...if you hurt either of them, or even think of hurting them...I swear and so help me goddamn you..I'll kill you." she vowed, venom replacing her soft voice.

Shinji not fazed, or feared by her harsh words, just faked a scared expression. "Ooooh... I'm shaking in my boots, especially when it's coming from a pure school girl, who's half arrancar and such." he taunted as Moka pushed the blade a little further into his neck. "Go ahead, kill me. It's not going to do you any good, if you slaughtered me off your list." She narrowed her eyes into his as if daring him to set off her nerves. "Oh, I got one more question, before you kill me." She just stood there, waiting for him to say something else. "Do you enjoy working for Aizien?"

Moka glared at him, darkly. "What do you know about Lord Aizen?"

"Tch. "Lord" Aizen. Don't make me laugh. What has he ever done to become a "lord"? All he was ever good at was betrayal."

Angry, Moka brought a hand to his face and none too gently, either. "How dare you! He's nothing like that! He wouldn't stoop so low to betray the people he cares about! He took me in, when I had no where else to go."

Shinji just let out a sigh. "Just listen to yourself. You really are just as blind as he is, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You think that he cares about you? He only took you in, because of your abilities as an arrancar. You think just because, you're the sweetest angel in his clan, that he's gonna care for you, for the rest of his life? Wrong. He's going to wait, until the moment is perfect to stab you in the back. Then he'll want nothing to do with you, after he's gotten what he wanted. You'll lose all the respect you gained from Ichigo and the friends you made." Moka lowered her zanpakto, shocked from his words. Was he telling the truth, or not? "I'm just warning you, Moka-dear. I'm not trying to scare you, or anything." Everything seemed silent for a moment a so, before they heard a ringing sound, come from Shinji's pocket. "Well, guest I gotta go." He started to walk away, not before turning towards Moka and looking her dead in the eye. "And by the way..." Moka glanced at him, waiting for a few more words. "...it's not my fault that Ichigo and Orihime got hurt. It's yours." The pink-haired arrancar, just stood there, frozen solid. "You didn't do anything stop it. So it's your fault that they got hurt." With that said, he walked away, leaving Moka alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**There's chapter 12. This chapter should be pretty rare, so I expect some reviews from you all. You probably wanted to see what its like for her to get angry, now you have it.**


	13. What Am I?

**Rosario Diaries: Chapter 13**

* * *

Moka sauntered quietly down the hallway, words from what Shinji told her replaying in her head. She didn't know whether to believe his words, or not. Something told her that Shinji knew of her clan leader, Aizen, because he spoke of him as if, he despised him greatly for some reason. 'How did he know of Lord Aizen?' she pondered in thought as she walked.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Shinji just let out a sigh. "Just listen to yourself. You really are just as blind as he is, aren't you?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You think that he cares about you? He only took you in, because of your abilities as an arrancar. You think just because, you're the sweetest angel in his clan, that he's gonna care for you, for the rest of his life? Wrong. He's going to wait, until the moment is perfect to stab you in the back. Then he'll want nothing to do with you, after he's gotten what he wanted. You'll lose all the respect you gained from Ichigo and the friends you made." Moka lowered her zanpakto, shocked from his words. Was he telling the truth, or not? "I'm just warning you, Moka-dear. I'm not trying to scare you, or anything."_

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

_'Is it true? Am I suppose to take what he says about Lord Aizen true? Although, Lord Aizen seemed to be hiding something, when I first met him. Not to mention, I now know why he's so interested in Hime-chan. It's because of how strong her powers are.'_ she pointed out in her head. _'More importantly, what did Shinji ment by "arrancar and such"? Does it mean that I'm more than just an arrancar? If so...than what am I?'_

"ORIHIME!" shouted an unfamiliar female voice, pulling the pink-haired arrancar out of her thoughts. Quite curious, she followed to where the voice came from. Finally making it to her location, she peeked around the corner to see a petite girl with Orihime. What made her even more curious, was that she had Ichigo's body in hands, by collar of his shirt. She watched as Ichigo stood up, breathing in and out heavlily.

"Are you all right?" Orihime asked, with concern.

Ichigo looked at her, with a blank expression for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak. "Orihime...I..." he trailed off, as if not knowing what to say next.

Moka flinched, when the petite girl forced his head down a bit. "You're sorry that you were so weak! Right?"

Orihime could only stare at them, both in shock and confusion of what was happening in front of her. "Right." Rukia could only look at him, with an understanding look. "I...I'm sorry, Orihime. I'll get stronger. I will get stronger. I promise you...so that next time..." he glanced up at her, with a serious expression in his eyes. "...I won't let them hurt you."

Moka's hand balled up into a gentle fist, feeling a slight pang in her chest. _'Why do I feel jealousy of him, not saying that to me? I mean, I am greatful for promising to protect Hime-chan...but...'_ No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she kind of wished she was is Orihime's place, right now.

Not wanting to hear anything else, she sprinted away from the scene. 'So that's it? Kurosaki-kun is going to get stronger, so he could protect his friends? If so, will he go that far to protect his friends...even if it meant that he'd have to kill me?' Moka stopped in her tracks at that thought._ 'Why am I thinking like this? Why am I sadden that Kurosaki-kun vowed to protect Hime-chan, and not me? Why?' _ She mentally kicked herself for feeling this way. Why should she worry about Ichigo not protection her as well? She's an arrancar, christ sake! Moka slightly jumped, when she heard a beeping sound come from her Hello Kitty bag. Searching through it, she pulled out a pink cell-phone, with a Kitty chain attached to it. "Hello? Yes... Understood, Ill be right there." With that said, she snapped the phone shut and looked around her, to see if anyone was there. Seeing that it was clear, she leaped out the nearest window. Landing on her feet, she ran foward.

* * *

A petite figure watched as the pink-haired girl jumped the window. "There's something strange about that girl. She jumped out the window, with no sign of fear in her body." He narrowed his eyes a bit. "I have to warn Ichigo and the others about this girl. She could be working for Aizen."

* * *

**Kurosaki Clinic**

Kon glanced towards the door of Ichigo's room, when he heard soft footsteps come closer. Tear droplets begin to form at the corners of his eyes, when he saw his goddess, Rukia standing there in front of his eyes. Overjoyed, he leaped towards Rukia, crying out her name. Rukia stopped him with her foot, with her arms folded. She slammed Kon to the floor, his face kissing the ground. "Same old Kon, I see."

"Yeah, only one person would stop me, without hesitation after we hadn't seen each other for a whole summer. It has to be Rukia~ I'm so happy I could cry!" he wept with joy.

"Rukia, quit fooling around with him and just get in here already." Ichigo said, wanting to get this over with.

"Okay." said Rukia as she looked around the room. "Same old, tiny bedroom of yours, I see."

"Why do you have to go and point out, how small it is?" he asked, as if it offended him in someway. "It's no fair, comparing it to Byakuya's big old house."

Rukia could only let out a chuckle.

* * *

Outside Ichigo's room, Isshin as well as Yuzu were leaning against the door, glass cups to their ears. The two of them were practically blushing, listening to their conversation. "You're right, I'm sorry. It just slipped out." Rukia said.

"Yeah right." said Ichigo from the other side. "Hey! Don't sit on my bed!"

"You sure are grumpy today." Rukia commented.

"You shut up. And I don't care what you think, you can sit on the floor." Ichigo growled.

"Oooh, I can't believe how stingy you are." Rukia teased, in an innocent voice.

"I wondered why there wasn't anyone downstairs." Karin said, finding the two of them eaves dropping. "What are you two doing? Eaves dropping?" Karing asked, not surpised by their actions.

Yuzu shushed her sister, not wanting to be given away. "It's an emergency. Ichigo brought a girl home from school with him."

"He's brought other girls home before too, and it was no big deal." Karin reasoned. "Tatsuki, or Moka, that is." she added.

"But this one's not Tatsuki, or Moka. This girl's got...more of a curvy-type figure." Yuzu said, describing Rukia.

"Okay, but maybe since Tatsuki's gotten older, her body's sexier now too."

"Tatsuki's hot, now?!" Isshin exclaimed, getting excited and...well turned on.

Karin put a foot to his face, and none to gently either. "Shut up and stop your slobbering, you old fart!" Karin growled, disgusted with her father's actions. "Anyway, he'd have to bring home someone at least as hot as Orihime, or Moka to surprise me." she said, walking away with her hands in her pockets.

"Wow, Karin. Really?" Yuzu asked, as though she were amazed.

"You're right! Ichigo could never be that popular." agreed Isshin. Suddenly the two cried out in surprise, when the door barged opened to reveal an angry Ichigo.

"What the hell?! Do you ever shut up?!" he growled, glaring at his father and sister.

"I told you he was gonna be mad!" Yuzu pouted.

"We're sorry, Ichigo!" apologized Isshin as Ichigo slammed the door.

"I can't believe how nosey my sisters are. And my father is even worse." he said, irritated with the whole daily routine.

Rukia giggled slightly. "You're family's always been good for a laugh, at least."

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, glaring at Rukia, who sat on his bed. "Just tell me about these arrancars. Do you know what they are, and what they want?" he questioned.

"Mhm." Rukia answered, with a smirk.

Ichigo looked at her, with a serious expression. "So then, tell me why I'm being targeted."

"Just a second!" sounded a familiar voice, that Ichigo for some reason knew.

"Huh? I know that voice." he predicted. He stood up and looked around the room, for the person who said something. "Renji? Are you there?"

"If you wanna know about the arrancars, just hang on. We'll tell you all about it." He glanced up, when he heard a slight crack in the ceiling, a few crumbs spilling from above. Ichigo grunted in shock, when he saw Renji, with Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika in the replacement of his ceiling light. "Hey, Ichigo. It's been a while...or maybe not." Renji greeted, landing on the light shade, followed by the others.

Ichigo stared in shock for a moment, before closing his eyes, his fist balled up. "You jerks, what the hell! Did you forget how to use a damn door!" he yelled, pissed that didn't use the front door, like normal people.

Rangiku giggled slightly. "If you need a new light bulb, here you go!" Rangiku teased, gesturing to Ikkaku's bald, shiny head.

Ikkaku glared at her, for that remark. "That was stupid."

It was now, Rangiku's turn to glare at Ikkaku, before slapping him, making fall out of the ceiling in the process.

A few moments passed, before Renji started to explain the whole situation. "Arrancars are essentially hollows. But ones that have removed their mask, can gain the power of both hollows and soul reapers." he explained, gesturing to the drawing of Aizen, whom Rukia had created into a rabbit. "Until recently, they were a few and imperfect. But now that Aizen has begun manipulating them with the Hogyoku, mature, fully developed arrancar being born." he explained as Rukia turned the page, showing two bunny version of Ulquiorra and Yammy. "Like the two, you ran into the other day. Are you with me, so far?" Renji double checked, making sure that Ichigo got the whole situation.

"Yeah." agreed Ichigo, not honestly fazed by the kindergarten drawing. "But it'd probably be clear, without the crappy drawings." he added. For that remark, the notebook was thrown at him.

Rukia hissed at him, angry that he insulted her drawing yet again, but adjusted herself. "The Soul Society was willing to sit back and see, if anything developed with the arrancars. But that was before Aizen got involved." he explained, remembering that day in the Soul Society. "We also had to deal with three of our captains, having gone over to the enemies side. Meanwhile, the fully developed arrancars were completed most sooner, than we expected. And that they have been sent into this world, we can't afford to sit back and wait any longer. They selected a team to come here at once; that's us."

"Who made the selections?" Ichigo asked.

"Head-Captain Yamamoto did." Renji answered. "Central 46 has been vakened, ever since Aizen killed all of the leaders. So as of now, ultimate decision making has reverted to the head captain. Rukia was chosen, because she's the one, who knows you best."

"Not true! I was chosen, because of my abilities!" Rukia protested.

"There weren't many officers to choose from. I was closer to Rukia, than most. So they chose me." Renji explained. "After that, I was told to choose outside the captain class, who I most trusted to fight by my side. So that's why I asked Ikkaku to accompany me. So then Yumichika told me he wanted to come, and when Rangiku heard about, she said it sounded interesting and she wanted in too, but then Yumichika said he wouldn't go, if Rangiku was coming..." Renji continued on with his babbling, until he finally came to stop. "And here we are."

Ichigo could only sweat drop. "Is this a mission, or a party?" he asked, not really sure what to call it.

The back window opened, to reveal Toshiro sitting on the ledge of the window. "In any case, we're not sure why, but we know Aizen has his eye on you, Ichigo Kurosaki. And that's not good." Toshiro said, cooly.

"Hey, Captain Hitsuguya, you should've come down through the ceiling with us, we didn't do that much damage, after all." Rangiku smiled.

Renji looked at Toshiro, with suspicion. "Have you been out on the window ledge, all this time?In plain sight? What if the neighbors report a silver-haired, elementary student, burglar?" Renji theorized.

"Shut up!" snapped Toshiro, slightly offended. "It's true enough, that an arrancar is born, when the mask is removed from a hollow. But simply taking a mask off another male hollow, wouldn't result in anything partially dangerous. Anyone, who was serious about declaring war on the Soul Society, would need something big. Something strong. Menos level and above."

"Menos?" Ichigo questioned, slightly confused. "Hold on. Are you trying to tell me, that there are hollows out there, that are even stonger than the menos?"

"Yes." Toshiro answered, making Ichigo grunt slightly. "Well, actually to be more specific about it, there are three different classes of beings." Toshiro said.

After more minutes of explaining, Ichigo looked on, not knowing what to say. "That...was a foot soldier?" As Toshiro explained everything about different types of hollows and Vasto Lordes, Ichigo could only panic a little, when he heard him say the Soul Society maybe doomed.

"But's not all, I have to say."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, a bit more curious.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo, his expression serious. "Do you know a girl, who has long, flowing pink hair?"

Ichigo seemed quite confused for a bit, but realized, who exactly Toshiro meant. "You mean Moka?" Ichigo guessed, not noticing that he was saying her actual name.

"Is that her name? If so, do you know where she lives?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo seemed uneasy to know why, Toshiro wanted to know of this girl. "Yeah, she lives across the street to me? Why?"

"Because I'll only warn you just this once..." Toshiro paused for a moment, before he spoke up. "...She's not the ordinary girl, you think she is."

Ichigo grunted a bit, stunned that he heard those words about Moka. "What...do you mean? How so?"

"While you and Rukia, were having a little chat with your friend, I decided that I take a look around, to see how this world of yours work. But as I was just coming around the corner, I saw her talking on her cellphone and leaped out the window, without having any sort of problem with it. That is why...I'm asking of her, because she didn't seem like an ordinary person. But if she's working for Aizen, then-"

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" interrupted Ichigo, not wanting to hear anything else about his pink-haired friend. He didn't know, if he should believe or not, but he didn't want to. "Don't you think you can make sure that she's working for Aizen, before reporting her to the Soul Society? I mean, c'mon, you don't have any proof, that she might be!"

Toshiro closed his eyes in thought. "You're right, I don't have proof that she may be, working for Aizen. Come to think of it...I've never even thought of that as well." He turned his towards the other house, beside him. "But that house over that, might be enough proof, for us to know for sure." Toshiro looked towards the group. "We'll need to check it out, before we do anything else."

Ichigo stared at him, as if he were saying _"are you serious?". _"You not thinking about going over to her house, while she's not there, are you? I mean, we could get arrested for that, especially if were not invited in, without permission."

"I know. That is why you're going over there, in your soul reaper form, so you won't cause suspicion to yourself." Toshiro said.

"WHA! Why me? Why the hell do I have to go over there?" To be completely honesty, Ichigo didn't want to go over Moka's house, and sneak in her stuff behind her back. It will like violating her personal business.

"Because you seem to be the only person, that knows her well. That's why." Renji growled, irritated that Ichigo was complaining like a little kid.

* * *

Ichigo opened the window of Moka's house, and peaked around to see, if she was home, or not. Seeing that coast was clear, he finally snuck inside, followed by Rukia. He looked around and had a sweat drop in formation. Around the room there were stuffed animals and posters of Hello Kitty, not to mention...Chappy the Rabbit. Even her bedspread had Hello Kitty on it, but had Chappy the Rabbit on one of her pillow cases. He smiled at how girly she was. "Very interesting." said Rukia.

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, to see Rukia reading a notebook in her hands. "Hey. What are you reading over there, Rukia?" Becoming quite curious, Ichigo leaned over and peered inside the notebook. He could only sweat-dropped, once again, when he got a good look at what Rukia was looking at. Instead of words, he found a drawing of Hello Kitty and Chappy, fighting each other, with swords in their grasp, clad in armor. "You have got to be kidding me." For once in his life, he had prayed to himself that Moka's drawings wouldn't be so bad as Rukia's. But now that he has seen her drawings, he could only think of one thing; another Rukia. "Her drawings are even worse, than yours, Rukia."

A tick mark appearing on the side of her head, Rukia knocked over the head, with a glare. "Don't insult her, like that! Her drawings are great." she growled, as if she were defending her and Moka's honor, as "good" artists.

"Easy for you to say. You two practically draw a like, it's like you two should be twins, or something." Ichigo muttered, trying to state the facts.

"Whatever. Stop messing around and start looking." Rukia demanded.

Ichigo and Rukia checked, every place they could find. Under her bed, on her desk, or even under her pillows. There were only a few more place left to check. Ichigo checked the drawers and blushed ten shades of red, when he found what was in it. A pile of different color bras and panties, were buried within the drawer, making Ichigo extremely nervous. He looked away, not wanting to face "them" any longer. He took a glance back, to see a small pink book, sitting in it. Without looking, Ichigo hesitantly picked it up. He stared at and instantly knew what it was. Moka's diary. Ichigo gulped slightly, not knowing if he should take it as evidence, or not. IF he did, he would be violating her privacy. "Ichigo, come look at this!" Curious of what she wanted, he walked over to where Rukia was and found her looking at something, that looked like a Soul Candy. The Soul Candy was pink, instead of a rabbit, or a duck, he saw a Hello Kitty head, instead.

Ichigo could only quirk an eyebrow. "She must be really obsessed, with this animal."

"I'll say." agreed Rukia. "Just what exactly is she? I know she just can't be an arrancar, if she's carrying around something like this."

"I don't know. You think Kisuke might know?"

"Probably... And if so, we'll be able to find out more about her." Rukia said.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I know you all are going to flame me, for making Hello Kitty a mod soul, just like Kon, and Chappy, but I don't care. I just thought it'd be pretty cool to have Hello Kitty as a mod soul, instead, right? If you want to see what her room, looks like, it's on my profile. Before you all ask, if Moka is an arrancar, or not. Yes, she's an arrancar, but just an ordinary one.**


	14. Dear Diary

**Rosario Diaries: Chapter 14**

* * *

After being able to sneak themselves back from Moka's room, Ichigo as well as the others stared at Moka belongings, sitting around his room. They were all discussing about what Ichigo and Rukia managed to find in her room. "It's seems very strange, though. If this girl carries around a soul candy, then she has to be a soul reaper, right?" Renji said.

Rukia shook her head. "I don't think that's possible, Renji. She's has to be more, than a soul reaper, or an arrancar, if she's working for Aizen. But if she's a soul reaper, than why would Aizen be bothered with the likes of her?"

"What now?" Ichigo asked. "How do we know for sure that's she's working for Aizen, or not?" he pressured, not wanting to believe that his friend was probably working for their sworn enemy.

"I don't know." Rukia glanced towards the pink book, that was lying in front of them. "But if we see what's inside that diary of hers, I think we'll know for sure." she said, picking in up in her hands.

Just as she was about to open it, Ichigo stopped her from even doing so. "Don't you think it's a little...out of line. I mean, we're invading her personal business."

Renji glared at Ichigo, for him thinking like this. "Which is it, Ichigo? Her "personal" business, or the life of your friends? Which is more important?" he demanded.

Ichigo let out a sigh, not having much of a choice. He didn't want to invade Moka's privacy, but at the same time, he didn't want to see any of his friends get injured any further. "Go ahead."

Rukia complied and opened, and was surprised at the neat hand writing she saw. Rukia began to read every word that was written in the diary. _"Dear diary, My name is Moka Akashiya, and I am 16 years old. Some people even call me "Princess Bubblegum", since my hair is bubblegum pink. I have a few friends, but not many. I work under the name Sosuke Aizen, whom I am superior to. When I first met him, I found it pretty interesting, when he told me that he used to be a Soul Reaper as well as a captain. I am a girl, who mostly likes to be open with people that are different from me. I don't really believe in judging people by their appearance. I find it kind of rude. I have to go now. Tomorrow, I have a big day ahead of me. Night._

_-Moka_ _Akashiya._ _September, 26."_ Rukia read.

Renji narrowed his eyes as he heard the whole thing. "So I guess we know she's working for Aizen."

Rukia nodded in agreement. "You're right. But we don't know why she's here, in the world of the living. She must have a reason for being here, if she's working for Aizen." With that said, Rukia turned the next page in Moka's diary. _"Dear Diary, I am so excited about going on a real mission, that Lord Aizen has assigned to me. I always wanted to go on a challenging mission, unlike the short ones, he gives me and Grimmjow on a few occasions. I was given the order to bring back a girl named, Orihime Inoue, who only lives in the world of the living, with the rest of the humans. I wanted to ask him who this girl was and why he spoke of her like she was special. But sometimes I get the feeling, he might get angry at me, if I ask why. I know I never seen Lord Aizen get upset, but I don't want to._

_-Moka Akashiya. Novemeber, 9."_

Ichigo's eyes widen, astonished by the words that were read out of the book. "So she's..."

"Yes." agreed Rukia. "I believe that she was sent on a mission to kidnap Orihime."

Rangiku's eyes narrowed a bit, when she heard her friend's name come out of her mouth as well as the diary. "But if she was sent here to kidnap Orihime, why hasn't she done it, yet?"

"That's a pretty good question, I'd like to have an answer to. But if we read the rest, maybe it'll give us more information on why she's here, and what Aizen wants with Orihime." Rukia flipped the next page. _"Dear Diary, I can't believe that I'm actually back in the human world. Sadly, I'm going to have to be here for a week, or so, if I want to please Lord Aizen. It's not that I despise being in the human world, it's just that...it brings back bad memories, when I was alive and a vampire. I was judge, because of what I am, and what I look like, inside and out. But when I met Tsukune, a human boy who accepted me, regardless of what I was, and how much I had hatred against humans, everything in my life began to fall into place for me. We were getting along so well, until Kurumu showed up, a girl who's a succubus that has the power to bewitch men and make them her slave. At first, we kind of got off on the wrong foot, when she declared war over Tsukune against me, but she began to warm up to us a bit. Although, I couldn't help but be a little peeve at her sexually ways towards Tsukune, but I only told myself that she was only being herself. As time went on, I started to make newer friends. Mizore, an ice woman, Yukari, a witch, and Ruby, another witch. We were all pretty much a great bunch. Until the members of Fairy Tail showed up, causing trouble for all of us... I despised them greatly for the scar they'd given me, after I was killed. After they succeeded on killing me, I blamed myself for not protecting Tsukune and my friends and for letting them kill me. That is why...it's too painful for me to come back here... To the human world..._

_-Moka Akashiya. November, 10." _Rukia's eyes softened a bit as she finished reading the whole thing. She didn't know whether to feel sorry for this girl, or not, seeing that her and humans didn't mix so well in the bowl. She went to turn the next page, when she saw something fall out between the pages onto the floor. Rukia glanced down and saw a small photo. Becoming quite curious, she examined it in her hands and her face soften. In the picture, she saw a pink-haired girl, whom she assumed was Moka, along with Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby, who were all smiling, resting at the beach. "These must be her friends, she was talking about in her diary."

"So...she was killed...trying to protect her friends from her enemies..." Ichigo stated, his eyes shadowed behind his bangs. He had no idea that Moka went through so much, before she became arrancar and worked for Aizen. To him, he thought she was a pretty normal girl, who lives with a great family and lives in a great house. But boy, he was mistaken. He'd wondered to himself, if Moka had a family or not.

Rukia closed her eyes in response. "I'm afraid so."

Toshiro glared at the two of them, softly. "Ichigo, Rukia. Don't feel pity for this girl. She poses a threat to the Soul Society as well as us, so we don't need to go on a guilt trip, just because she's been through difficult things in life. Don't forget whose side, she's on."

Rukia's eyes opened, her face apologetic. "You're right. I apologize, Captain Hitsuguya."

* * *

**Later That Night...**

As the void from Hueco Mundo opened up, Moka stepped out of it and landed gracefully on the ground. Moka stretched, exhausted from the long meeting, she had with Aizen and her clan members. "I thought he'd never finished, when he started explaining our plan." she sighed, tired. "Now, all I have to do, is wait, until they're ready to attack."

* * *

**Back At Hueco Mundo**

Grimmjow lied sprawled on his bed, gazing boredly at the charm bracelet, Moka gave him. He'd somehow wondered, why Moka would give him something like this. Not that he didn't appreciate it, or nothing, it just bothered him. He didn't know why he'd be the one to have a friend like her. He didn't understand why, she would open up to him of all people. He was a guy that hated everything in his. A guy that didn't hesitate to kill, without having any mercy in his soul. He was a monster. He never wanted any friends. Never. Until Moka came along, of course. He didn't understand, how she would still show kindness to him, despite the fact that he was rather harsh with her. He just didn't understand it. "Friends? Yeah...sure..." he breathed out, he said gazing up at the bracelet. He looked around his room and spotted an empty cake-shaped box, lying in the corner. He remembered perfectly. "That's right. How could I forget that day?" He remembered clearly, now. The day Moka had saved up a sample of the cake and passed it onto him. "Why, Moka? Why be friends with me...of all people?"

* * *

**With Moka**

Moka stared into the mirror, while brushing her long pink hair, waiting for her clan members to strike. For some reason, she felt slightly out of place, when she walked into her home. She felt like someone, had snuck themselves into her room, while she was gone. "This doesn't feel right, someone has been here. Come to think of it, the window was left opened, when I came back. The drawers were left opened. There's no mistaking it...someone has been here." She jolted slightly, when she felt the familiar spiritual pressure crash over her. She relaxed slightly, when she realized it was her clan members approaching. "Well, I guess it's time. Better go join the party."

* * *

**I know it's short, but I'll make a longer one next time.**


	15. Is This Real?

**Rosario Diaries: Chapter 15**

* * *

Moka laid sprawled under the covers, her head resting on her pillow. She wasn't sleeping...she didn't even feel like sleeping. Right now, she just didn't feel like doing anything, after the incident that happened last week. It's all her fault. It's all her fault that all of this happened to the people she cared for, even the people who are her enemies. Grimmjow had his arm lopped off by Tousen, because he disobeyed Aizen's orders. Her enemies that she considered friends, were all hurt because of her. After they found out her true colors, Ichigo, Orihime, and especially the others were all shocked of her true identity. Orihime, of course was shocked and heartbroken, but she didn't hate Moka for it. Ichigo was too shocked to speak to Moka. He didn't even look at her, call her name, or even walk with her. It just pure silence between the two of them, now. Orihime hasn't been paying much attention to her lately. To make matters worse, she has been exiled from her clan by Aizen, as punishment for letting her enemies find out her identity and for trying to protect them in the first place.

Today, she decided to just miss school. She didn't feel like attending school, nor wanted to be inside the school. She just wanted to stay here...for the remainder of her life, without letting Ichigo and Orihime know, that she was alive. Every now and then, she would just think Ichigo and Orihime, hated her. She just wanted to die. Moka raised up and dangled her feet out of the bed. She ran a hand through her long pink locks, before heading towards the closet to get dressed.

* * *

Moka walked along the roads of Karakura, wearing a red hoodie, with slightly torn jeans with converse. She didn't even care what was going on around her. She didn't even care about the bad weather that seemed to be going on in the skies. She just let the hard rain crash within her body. While trudging through the rain, she had an emotionless expression upon her features. She sat on a bench in a park, not caring if she caught a cold. Ever since the day she got here at Karakura...the people around her were much friendlier towards others as she thought. Orihime, Tatsuki, Ichigo and many others that she were all friends with were so...friendly and it kind of...surpised her and made her feel warm. Whenever she was with Orihime and her friends, she'll feel like a normal person, who was always kind and caring towards anyone around her. When she met Ichigo, she couldn't help come to like him just as she liked Tsukune. He was nice, caring, and funny. After school, he would always walk her home before walking himself home. She actually thought of him as her best...untill today.

Deciding to go somewhere else, other than sit on the bench, she stood up and started walking, exploring the small town. As she walked, she passed a small restaurant. She glanced through the window and instantly felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. There was Orihime, with Rukia and Rangiku, laughing and talking. She didn't notice her. None of them notice she was there, standing in front of them through the window. Moka closed her eyes sadly and walked away, not caring if they notice her, or not. Little did she know, that one person, or two has noticed she was there the whole time.

* * *

She stared up at the cloudy skies, letting the rain collide with her emotionless face. She knew that the tears that fell against her, weren't for anyone else but her. The tears were being shed for her...from the cloudy skies. If only she could go back in time and fix every mistake that was made in the past, her life itself would be a little easier on her. The only thing she could wish for, is happiness. Shinji was right. Shinji was telling the truth. Aizen didn't care for her, he only cared about gaining power from her. She regretted looking up to Aizen as her lord. She didn't even know what to call him, after witnessing his true colors. She felt like a complete fool to have buyed every single word, he told her.

* * *

Moka's drenched hand, knocked on the door of the Kurosaki home. It didn't take long, before the door swung open to reveal Yuzu. "Oh, hi, Moka-chan!" Moka only smiled at Yuzu, not answering her. "Well, come make yourself at home." Yuzu offered, stepping aside for Moka.

The pink-haired girl shook her head calmly. "No. It's okay, Yuzu-chan." she rejected softly, making the younger girl confused. She suddenly dug in her pocket and pulled a soft pink envelope. "Would you mind handing this to your brother, though?" she asked, handing the note to Yuzu.

"Of course I will." smiled the girl.

"And...could you tell him...that..." She looked at Yuzu, with a soft expression. "...I'm sorry..." Becoming quite confused, the sandy-haired girl just gave a nod. Moka gave a sad smile. "Thank you." After the two words were said, she walked away, without a single glance.

* * *

Hearing the soft pitter-patter of rain, she walked along the side walks, not caring if she caught a cold, or something bizarre. She didn't care about her health. Right now, she just wanted to die. To get away from the pain, she was feeling within her heart. It hurt. It hurt her so bad, that she couldn't bear to think about the future._ 'What's the point in living, when you lose everything in the world, important to you?'_ she pondered in her head._ 'Look at me. I'm walking around, mourning over the loss of my friends, instead of going out for revenge for what...that monster and his clan did to me.'_ Now, she didn't know what to call him now, after showing his true nature towards her, along with his clan members.

A loud hollowed roar interrupted her thoughts. She glanced towards the hollow, with an emotionless expression. She didn't care about slaying the hollow, nor feel fear around it. She just felt nothing. Emptiness. The only thing she could do was nothing. She watched as the hollowed hand came swiping down at her. Right now, everything seemed slow...very slow. She couldn't hear anything around her, nor picture what was going on. As the giant hand came closer to her, she fell into a world of darkness...with no pain...or regret.

* * *

She felt a pure white, blinding light flash above her closed eye-lids. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened, due to the bright light. She instantly flew up and took a look at her surroundings._ 'Wha... What is going on? Why am I back at my place?'_ Everything around her still looked the same. _'That's odd. I could have sworn I was...back to where that hollow was...'_ She carefully checked her body and froze up, when she felt something awfully odd. She touched her side to where she was injured by the hollow. Surprisingly...it wasn't there. She didn't see, nor feel it was there. "Even the wound, I received from the hollow isn't there. Was it all a dream, then?"

* * *

Like everyday as usual, she walked to school in complete silence as usual. Though, she wasn't wearing a smile, like always. She was still a little suspicious of that day, the hollow attacked her._ 'How is it that I'm still alive and well, when that hollow almost killed me with his claw?'_ What made her even more curious, was that she somehow ended up in her room, without knowing her helped her, or healed her._ 'I wonder who helped me.'_

* * *

She walked into the classroom in silence._ 'I could use a little school, after the week I had.'_ she sighed in her head. She looked around and saw Orihime talking to the two of her friends, Rukia and Rangiku. She walked over to them. "Hi, Hime-chan!" she greeted with a smile.

However, she received nothing but a nasty glare, sent from Rukia and Rangiku. Orihime looked at her, fear showing in her eyes. Without a single word to her, the three walked away from her in silence. Moka stood there stunned about what just happened._ 'That's odd. What was that just now?'_ Before she had anymore time to think about it, the bell rung, signaling that it was time for class. As class began, she started to write on a piece of paper. She suddenly flinched, when she felt a paper ball softly pelt against the side of her head. She looked behind her to see Rukia and Rangiku both looking at her, evil smirks on their faces. Moka shook her head, before turning back around. She felt another paper ball hit her in the back of the head. This time, she didn't turn around. A few moments later, she let out a huge sigh of relief, when the bell finally rang. She strolled down the hall way in silence, but smiled brightly, when she saw a certain orange hair person. "Hi, Kurosaki-kun!" she greeted with a smile. However, she got no response. Just a glare in return as he walked by her. Moka stared after him, confused and stunned by his actions._ 'Did he just look at me like that?'_ she pondered. Ichigo never glared at her, like that before. _'What's going on? Why is Kurosaki-kun and everyone else, including Hime-chan treating me like this? Did I do something wrong?' _

* * *

Lunch finally came for the students of Karakura high. Moka decided to go outside to eat her lunch and saw Orihime sitting under the tree, eating her lunch and waiting for her friends to show up. She smiled softly and walked towards the orange haired girl. "Hi, Hime-chan!" she greeted with the smile. What she didn't expect from Orihime, was a look of fear as she scooted away from her. "Hime-chan, what's wrong?" she asked, stepping towards her, only to have her scoot back from her. "Hime-chan-"

"Stay back, don't come any closer!" Moka stopped in her tracks from the words, that came out of her best friend's mouth.

"Hime-chan, I'm not going to-"

"Just stay away from me!" she shrieked in pure fear. Moka opened her mouth to assure her, but Orihime beat her to the punch. "You're just like them. You're one of them. You're a monster, just like they are. You think I wanna be around someone like that? Trust them enough, for them to stab you in the back? Well, you're wrong. I don't ever want to be around someone, who works for Aizen, especially someone who's an arrancar. So do me a favor and go away!"

Moka stared at Orihime, stunned and hurt that her best friend, that appeared to be so sweet, innocent, pure would actually say those words to her...so harshly. Moka only gave her sad smile. "I see, then. That's okay, if you want nothing to do with me." she mummured, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Without a another word, she sprinted away from Orihime.

* * *

Once she made sure she was far away as possible away from the school, she silently broke down, tears wiggling themselves out of her eyes. _'Why? Why are they acting like this towards me? What did I do?' _she sobbed in her head._ 'Rukia and Rangiku hates me. Orihime is afraid of me. Even Ichigo hates me... But why?'_ Deep down inside, she wanted to know the answer to those questions, but just don't have the right answers for one them. She knew that her working for Aizen was the reason, but knew that it could be more than that. She slowly stood to her feet, her face drenched with tears. _'Is...this real?' _She instantly got the answer she felt pain shoot through left shoulder. She grimaced in pain and carefully touched the spot that felt painful. As she touched her shoulder, she felt something wet and warm in her shoulder. She glanced at her hand and almost jumped out of her skin at the sight. Blood was covering half of her hand.

_"Moka!"_ She slightly jumped, when she heard an familiar voice calling her name, faintly._ "Moka! Wake up!"_

"Who is that? Who's calling me? Is this...all a dream?" Before she could ask anymore, everything in her sights started to become blurry. Before she could do anything else, she fainted into a world of darkness.

* * *

**There's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm sorry that I took so long to update this story. It's just that...I had been put through a lot with the grad exams and all, that I haven't been keeping my writing as well as my school life on track. I was going to use this as a Christmas present to you readers, who've all been supportive of my stories. And I know, that it's no excuse for me to update this late. So I hope you can forgive me for my actions. I'm giving this chapter to you...as a late Christmas present.**


End file.
